Previous Life
by Deluja
Summary: Zendq, prajurit manusia yang berangkat dari bumi pada akhirnya menyebrang dari militer untuk bergabung dengan barisan peneliti, yang menghasilkan 3 spesies baru: Cora, Bellato dan Accretia... Sedangkan Helium, cewek berserker yang lahir di Bellato harus belajar dari Zendq cara untuk menyiasati perang tiga bangsa. Masalahnya, mereka hidup berselang ratusan tahun
1. Zendq (01) Ancient

**. PREVIOUS LIFE .**

_an RFO fan fic by Deluja_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **sebagian besar data yang digunakan dalam cerita ini berasal dari RF Online (hak cipta dipegang oleh pengarang dan pemegang license sahnya) Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan author semata, dan tidak mendatangkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun :D

* * *

**Prolog**

**Ancient (00) Zendq**

.

_Namaku ZendQ. Kalian mungkin tidak akan mempercayai apa yang aku katakan. Namun aku manusia yang berasal dari Bumi. 10 tahun yang lalu Ras Herodian datang ke planet kami. Mereka ras yang sekarat, mereka datang untuk meminta perlindungan dan pertolongan. Planet mereka telah dihancurkan oleh ras Corites yang kuat, yang disebut bangsa DECEM. Sebagai balas jasa atas perlindungan, Herodian menawarkan teknologi tinggi yang mereka miliki untuk memperkuat ras manusia.. tentu saja hal ini disambut gembira oleh bangsa kita._

_Selama Herodian kami terima di bumi, tidak ada kabar apapun mengenai DECEM dan pasukannya. Namun hanya dalam kurun waktu 30 hari, teknologi Herodian yang brilian telah banyak diserap oleh manusia. Kami kini dapat membuat super komputer yang mampu berpikir lebih cepat, unsur kimia yang lebih stabil dan yang terpenting adalah.. sumber energi baru yang lebih efisien. Mereka memperbaiki semua celah yang ada dalam teknologi bumi._

_Lalu kami menerima kabar bahwa DECEM telah membuat pangkalan di bulan Mars. Menurut pantauan tim Herodian, DECEM tengah bersiap menyerang bumi. 1000 prajurit elit terbaik bumi dilatih dan disiapkan dalam 2 minggu. Lalu dengan bantuan teknisi Herodian, kami membangun pesawat induk luar angkasa diperlengkapi dengan persenjataan berat, menggunakan sumber energi Herodian stone. Misi kami adalah menghancurkan persenjataan DECEM, pesawat kami sudah dipersiapkan khusus supaya tidak tertangkap radar._

_Peluncuran berjalan lancar, dan kami segera meninggalkan atmosfer bumi. Lalu.. Gelap._

_Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kami tidak pernah mencapai tujuan kami ke bulan planet Mars. Herodian stone awalnya sempat memberi kami tenaga dorong yang sangat besar, namun kini sudah tidak mengeluarkan energi apapun. Kami sudah kehilangan tenaga dan kami tidak dapat menghubungi pangkalan bumi. Untungnya kami punya sector life support yang memungkinkan kami mendapat asupan oksigen dan bahan makanan.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Weakness (01) Zendq**

**.**

Aku ZendQ, hari ini mood-ku sedang tidak baik, seperti biasa..

(terdengar suara langkah bergaung di lorong yang kosong. Dari suaranya, setidaknya ada 6 orang yang berjalan terburu-buru)

"AKKKhhhHHHhh.. sial! " seruku terganggu, kulihat jamku masih menunjukkan pk.04.04.

"BERISIKKKK! WOI GANGGU ORANG TIDUR AJA!" lalu kusumbat telingaku. Meski begitu aku masih dapat mendengar suara-suara.

Berkat kasak-kusuk teman-teman asramaku, aku jadi tahu kalau barusan itu ada satu alien tertangkap di markas, karena liarnya dia diamankan di tabung isolator. Tabung itu terbuat dari plastik sekuat baja yang kedap energi dan suara, biasa kami pakai untuk meneliti senyawa asing.

Hilang sudah seleraku untuk lanjut tidur. Kalau ini bumi, sejam lagi matahari akan terbit. Sayangnya ini bukan bumi, 'matahari'nya tidak pernah terbenam. Aku mengambil handuk dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mengingat tingginya suhu di planet ini, segala kesempatan untuk mandi layak dihargai.

"Ahh segar," mandi membuatku lebih baik.. sedikit.

Aku menuju ke hall A dengan semangat..

Sebelum berubah fungsi menjadi markas, tempat ini murni merupakan pesawat induk yang sangat besar. Selain ruang mesin, ruang kendali dan life sector, sisanya hanya kamar-kamar prajurit dan 3 buah hall besar. Setelah lama tidak digunakan, ruangan-ruangan tersebut kami modifikasi. Hall A menjadi sektor laboratorium, hal B menjadi sektor reparasi dan hal C tadinya ingin digunakan sebagai gudang perbekalan, namun di planet ini tidak ada satupun sumber makanan.

Hall A adalah satu-satunya sektor yang dilengkapi pendingin ruangan, agar material kimia yang kami simpan lebih tahan lama. Terutama di sektor perbekalan medis, tempat yang paling sejuk dan tenang. Tidak banyak aktifitas terjadi di sini. Aku senang sekali waktu pertama aku mendengar kabar bahwa aku diperbantukan di sektor ini, serasa dapat JACKPOT.

Tapi baru mendekat aku mendengar suara2 percakapan, sekilas ada bad feeling. Benar saja, ada sebuah tabung isolator besar diletakkan di tengah ruangan perbekalan. 4 prajurit tingkat menengah mengerubunginya.

WOooow WOW, ada apaan nih? Aku bertanya dalam hati. Tidak sopan diucapkan kepada prajurit yang 2 pangkat lebih tinggi dariku.

"Perhatikan, tabung ini harus di plug ke listrik secepatnya, kalau tidak spesimen di dalamnya akan mati kekurangan oksigen" "mana kuncinya?"

"Ini, Letnan" sahutku sambil menyerahkan kunci panel.

Mereka lalu membuka panelnya, namun sepertinya tidak bisa menemukan slot yang tepat. Lalu untuk menghindari malu, mereka bilang,"Nah, kau saja yang urus. Kami ada pekerjaan lain"

Oiii.. ini specimen mau diapainnnnn…?

"Oiiiii.."

Percuma suaraku tidak didengar..

OK, aku harus bergegas kembali ke pekerjaanku sekarang. Banyak laporan distribusi paket obat yang harus kutulis. First thing first, sebelumnya aku harus mem-plug air supply ke tabung tersebut.

Kucari-cari ngga ketemu. Weks.. ternyata mereka meletakkan tabung tersebut dalam posisi terbalik. Slotnya sekarang di bawah.. pantas tadi ke-4 letnan tidak dapat menemukannya. Aku lalu membaringkan tabung itu agar mudah kubalik. Sambil melakukannya aku terus bertanya-tanya benda penting apa ini, mengapa sampai 4 orang letnan turun tangan untuk membawanya ke sini.

Agak berat buatku, tapi sukses kubalik dengan bunyi "Pluk" kecil ketika isinya berpindah ke dasar tabung. Apapun yang mereka simpan di dalamnya, ia bergerak. Dengan extra berhati-hati aku sambungkan tabung itu ke air supply.

Ah, ini pasti yang bikin ribut tadi pagi. Awalnya hanya rambut-rambut perak yang kulihat. Jujur, aku sempat berpikir dia alien berbentuk gurita atau ubur2 *swt*. Ternyata setelah diperhatikan bentuknya seperti anak perempuan. Ada kakinya 2, ada tangannya 2, jumlah jarinya pun sama dengan manusia. Cuma tekstur kulitnya beda, dan warnanya agak hijau.

Cih, mukanya ngga kelihatan..

Ok, kembali ke pekerjaan.. move.. move!

Tapi aku penasaran.. kuketuk-ketuk tabungnya. Tidak ada respon.. mungkin dibius.

Ah, biarin deh.. ayo kerja..

Belum sampai 2 halaman aku menulis laporan, kepalaku terasa berat.. BRUK!

Aku tidak mampu menahan berat kepalaku. Sesaat sebelum aku menutup mata, aku sempat melihat cewek itu bangun.

…

.

**[bersambung]**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author Note:**

OK, mari kita buka lembaran baru di dunia tulis menulis (baca: saya mau memperbaiki citra dengan menulis cerita ber-rating aman). Cerita ini cerita lama dari tahun 2008 kali yah.. pernah ditulis di sebuah forum game, tapi belum pernah diketik sampai selesai.. sekarang dicoba dicicil dikarang ulang..

Di dalam kepala saya, cerita ini sudah selesai, tinggal bagaimana cara menyajikannya saja.. Sebenarnya saya sudah move on jauh dari cerita ini. Gamenya pun sudah tidak dimainkan lagi, tapi kalau tidak ditulis, maka tidak belajar.. Gimana saya mau baca ulang dan mempelajari apa yg kurang dan apa yg bisa diperbaiki? Dan pembaca yang budiman (cieh!) juga boleh ikutan memberi penilaian dan masukan gimana caranya untuk memperbaiki dan membentuk cerita ini jadi lebih bagus (tapi diusahakan sesimpel mungkin yah.. I'm a newbie)

.

_Anyway:_

Tadinya aku nulis cerita ini dalam 2 jilid yang berbeda, yaitu Previous Life I dan Previous Life 2. Zendq hidup di masa lalu, Helium hidup di masa sekarang (berarti di jaman Helium, Zendq udah tinggal nama atau ada keturunannya deh kalo dia punya anak - kali...). Zendq menyaksikan secara langsung prosesnya sampai terjadi war, jadi dia bakal menceritakan kejadiannya mostly pakai alur maju, sedangkan Helium sudah ngalami war sejak lahir, war war war, war adalah makanan sehari-hari, jadi mereka (Accretia, Bellato dan Cora) udah terbiasa banget dan ngga bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa sampai terjadi war. Pada point tertentu, Helium bakal dipaksa untuk flash back dan ngorek kejadian yg terjadi di masa lalu, dan nanti timelinenya bakal ketemu dan jalan bareng di tengah2 dan cerita bakal kita tutup dengan jawaban sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini.


	2. Helium (01) Now

**. PREVIOUS LIFE .**

_an RFO fan fic by Deluja_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **sebagian besar data yang digunakan dalam cerita ini berasal dari RF Online (hak cipta dipegang oleh pengarang dan pemegang license sahnya) Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan author semata, dan tidak mendatangkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun :D

* * *

**Prolog**

**Now (00) Helium**

.

Namaku Helium. Sejak kecil, aku selalu bercita-cita mengikuti jejak ayahku sebagai wizard kenamaan di Bellato. Aku senang membayangkan diriku di masa depan sebagai wizard populer. Novus menanti kedatanganku.

Takdir berkata lain. Aku tidak pernah lulus ujian masuk akademi spiritualis (Tanya kenapa?)

…

Sahabat-sahabatku diberangkatkan ke Novus pagi ini. Memang sudah kebijakan pemerintah untuk membuat kota pelatihan di garis belakang medan peperangan. Mereka segera dipindahkan ke garis depan setelah mencapai level 30.*sigh* "..mungkin ini memang bukan jalanku.."

Aku tidak rela pergi mengantar. Terlalu sakit untuk pura-pura senang melihat mereka berhasil, sementara aku tidak. Tapi kupikir.. tidak baik juga apabila ketidakhadiranku terlalu disadari, "ready or not, here I come.."

"Hellll…."

"yeah rite.. namaku yg bagus nan ringan jadi neraka di mulut tidak bertanggung jawab"

"Apa Nji?"

*hosh* "k..mu.." *hosh* "kamu.. ikut.."

"sabar, neng.. tarik napas dulu.. tenang"

..10 menit kemudian.. oh la la.. bisa ditinggal masak nasi

"ampun deh.. stamina lu jelek banget, Njie"

"uh.. ok, kamu ikut, Hel. Dewan minta kamu ikut berangkat"

"kemana?"

"kemana lagi?" dia menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar "Kita ke Novus bareng!"

Tiba-tiba saja aku memandang langit ungu, tanah merah dan pepohonan hijau..

Ada burung-burung raksasa yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, beterbangan..

kupu-kupu hinggap di bebungaan..

Terdengar irama march yang begitu agung..

Lalu paduan suara menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Bellato..

Lalu kusadari itu semua hanya terjadi di kepalaku..

Aku berusaha menampilkan ekspresi bingung dan bertanya-tanya, meski aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku. Yeah, ini yang kuharapkan.. berita bagus di akhir acara.

"Tapi aku ngga lulus, Nji"

"Kamu lulus karena direkomendasikan"

"Hah?"

"Udah ngga ada waktu lagi, ayo!" dia menarikku sekuat tenaga, tidak memberiku kesempatan bertanya lebih lanjut. Lalu aku pun berlari mengikuti dia. Waktu menunjukkan 10.56 pesawat akan berangkat dalam 4 menit.

Hmm.. aku menikmati semilir angin di wajahku. Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir menghirup angin Bellator. Dunia baru apa yang akan kuhadapi kelak? Kudengar planet itu jauh lebih besar dan lebh kaya daripada bellator. Kenapa tidak bisa santai sedikit sih? Aku masih belum bebenah, belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada pengasuhku. Thx to someone yang butuh 10 menit untuk mengatur napas.. akan kuingat-ingat selalu. Sementara ini kubiarkan kamu, Njie.. karena kamu membawa kabar baik.

beberapa saat kemudian, sudah di dalam pesawat..

"APA!"

"Pelanin dikit suaramu, Hel" kata Angie sambil membekap mulutku sia-sia.

"NGGA MAU! TURUNIN GUE SEKARANG!"

Tidak dapat menerima apa yang baru saja kuketahui, aku berontak dengan brutal. Awalnya dia mencoba menahanku, kemudian dia segera melepasku ketika datang tiga pria berseragam menggantikan dia. Matanya berair, Angie menahan sakit, sedikitnya dia kena tendang dan sikutanku masing-masing dua kali. Meski kami sama-sama cewek, perbedaan kekuatannya dengan kekuatanku memang terlalu besar.

Pesawat memang sudah berangkat, pintu keluar telah tertutup sejam lalu. Entah mengapa mereka menunggu begitu lama untuk mengatakan yg sejujurnya kepadaku. Hampir aku merasa seperti dijebak. Ataukah memang begitu?

Tadi pagi, aku memandang wajah haru ibu asuhku di terminal keberangkatan. Dia dan beberapa orang kerabat dekatku telah menunggu di sana. Barang-barangku pun sudah di pak dengan sempurna, segala keperluanku ada di dalam satu tas itu. Lalu wajah penuh wibawa ketua warga yang mengatakan dirinya sangat bangga karena aku dipilih langsung oleh dewan. Tapi tidak seorang pun mengatakan UNTUK APA! Dan terlebih lagi SEBAGAI APA!

"D*MMMMNNNN!"

"hiks.."

"AKU MAU TURUN! POKOKNYA!"

"hiks.."

"Jangan nangis kamu! Sejak awal kamu bersekongkol dengan mereka"

"Hel.."

"Aku dijebak! Kamu senang aku dijebak!"

"ngga, Hel.."

"POKOKNYA AKU NGGA MAU!"

Aku memandang formulir di tanganku, nama dan dataku tertulis di sana. Ada nilaiku di sana, sempurna secara fisik, namun gagal total di test esp. Banyak koreksi dan catatan tinta merah di mana-mana. Coretan besar di kolom posisi yang dilamar, tadinya tertulis kata 'spiritualist' di sana. Lalu di akhir halaman, dengan tanda lingkaran yang mencolok, ditandai komentar dari dewan penilai..

"Selama sepuluh tahun saya bekerja sebagai dewan penilai, tidak pernah melihat prestasi seperti ini. Tingkat ketahanan fisik yang sangat baik. Ketahanan elemen di atas rata-rata, terutama elemen air. Nilai kekuatan yang saya rasa merupakan salah satu nilai terbaik yang pernah saya berikan. Sangat sayang untuk tidak diluluskan. Segera kirim untuk berlatih di divisi.01/warrior, pada keberangkatan selanjutnya. Pastikan perintah ini terlaksana. Tertanda. Dewan Penilai. **Julan**"

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Weakness (01) Helium**

**.**

[pesawat penumpang Bellator - Novus]

.  
Hal pertama yang hendak kulakukan segera setelah aku menginjakkan kaki di Novus adalah mencari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas segala kekacauan ini. Aku antara mau membujuknya supaya aku dikembalikan ke Bellator atau mencekiknya sampai mati. Aku begitu berang (baca: &^$#!) atas keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh si-idiot-**Julan** yang menempatkanku di divisi warrior.

Awalnya begitu.. Tapi ternyata perjalanan kami memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan. Selama 20 hari aku berpikir dan - perlahan tapi pasti - aku menenangkan diri.

Selama 20 hari, tidak satu hari pun aku tidur dengan nyenyak. Di saat aku tidak mimpi buruk, wajah bangga Ibu asuhku akan terlintas di kepalaku. Aku tidak dapat mengecewakan beliau.

Selama 20 hari aku tidak bertemu dengan Angie. Sepertinya dia terus berusaha menghindariku. Pesawat kami cukup besar, namun banyak ruangan yang digunakan bersama-sama. Dia selalu beranjak keluar, setiap kali aku beranjak masuk ke suatu ruangan. Aku menemukan pada jam-jam bersama, di mana keberadaan kami dalam satu ruangan tidak dapat dihindari, dia selalu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan calon akademi yang lain atau sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Tidak sekalipun aku dapat sekedar menyapa, menanyakan keadaannya. Aku ingin minta maaf atas luka yang kutimbulkan waktu itu. Kurasa memarnya cukup serius. Hutang dosa Angie padaku sebelumnya sudah kuanggap lunas, aku benar-benar ingin berbaikan dengannya. Meski anaknya cengeng dan manja. Meski dia yang selalu mendapat perhatian semua orang. Meski dia yang berhasil menjadi spiritualist, sementara aku tidak.

Selama 20 hari aku menimbang-nimbang apa yang sebenarnya paling kuinginkan. Pergi ke Novus memang cita-citaku sejak dulu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa menginjakkan kaki di sini akan menjadi hal yang berat bagiku.

Peraturan Bellato kami mengharuskan setiap pelajar akademi untuk patuh kepada pelatih dan penanggung jawabnya 100%. Segala bentuk pembangkangan akan ditindak keras di Novus. Hal ini merupakan kebijakan perang, mencegah terjadinya perpecahan di kubu sendiri. Hal ini juga berarti bahwa di saat aku menginjakkan kaki di Novus, aku telah menandatangani surat perjanjian seumur hidup dengan darahku; bahwa aku akan berbakti sebagai Warrior Bellato Union dengan segala konsekuensinya.

Kalau tidak mendarat sekarang, aku harus menunggu musim mendatang untuk berangkat (Para Dewan mengatur supaya keberangkatan pesawat hanya ketika planet Bellator – Novus sejajar di satu titik, yaitu jarak tempuh terpendeknya). Belum lagi ditambah dengan perjalanan panjang kembali ke Bellator, dan pendaftaran ulang untuk masuk Akademi. Itupun aku harus terlebih dahulu meningkatkan kemampuan spiritualku dan lulus ujian. Lagipula, kenapa sih aku harus tidak lulus ujian? Apakah mereka sengaja tidak meluluskan aku? ..Well, orang pertama yang harus disalahkan mungkin hanya aku dan diriku seorang.

Kenapa aku ingin menjadi wizard? ..Well, itu memang cita-citaku sejak dahulu. Sudah lama sekali aku selalu mendengar kisah-kisah perjuangan ayahku di medan perang. Hanya itu kenangan yang aku miliki tentang dia. Aku hanya merasa salah apabila aku tidak datang melalui pintu yang sama. Aku merasa aku harus menjadi seperti dia. Tapi itu berarti aku akan membuang waktu yang sangat lama dan aku pesimis - akankah pengorbananku membawa hasil.

Tanpa aku berhasil memutuskan, 10 hari lainnya telah berlalu..

Ini hari terakhirku di pesawat. Kemarin malam, penanggung jawab kapal telah mengumumkan bahwa kami akan mendarat di Terminal Lingkar Luar (Outer Ring) Novus dalam 24 jam.

Selain mempelajari etika dan hierarki prajurit, kami juga mendapat perkenalan singkat mengenai job-class kami di pesawat. Apa-apa yang tidak diajarkan di kelas dapat kami temukan secara mandiri di perpustakaan di dalam pesawat. Aku membuka-buka beberapa file di waktu luangku – yang sebelumnya hanya terbuang percuma untuk merasa kesal, kini mulai terasa sangat berharga buatku.

Aku membuka beberapa file mengenai warior dan membandingkannya dengan catatan mengenai spiritualist. File warrior telah diarsip secara rapih di dalam system pesawat, aku tinggal mengaksesnya dari komputer perpus. Beberapa jurus bahkan telah direkam dalam mopic(motion picture) sehingga sangat mudah untuk dimengerti. Sementara file mengenai spiritualist lebih banyak yang masih tulisan tangan, kaya akan diagram yang tidak kumengerti, ditulis dengan banyak catatan kaki yang kecil-kecil dan arahnya tidak beraturan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa mempelajari ini?

"ehm.."

Angie duduk di sebelahku, di tangannya ada beberapa buku. Kelihatan dari sampulnya, dekil dan angker, aku yakin itu pastilah buku spiritualist lainnya.

"ternyata kamu.." dia memilih nada bicara dengan sangat berhati-hati "..yang pinjam buku itu"

".." aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Aku menutup buku lalu menyodorkan padanya. Aku seharusnya minta maaf, tapi lidahku tidak mau bergerak. Suasananya benar-benar kaku dan tidak mengenakkan.

"Aku tadi mencari-cari buku ini"

Aku bergeming.

"kamu tahu.." lalu dia melanjutkan "buku ini adalah salah satu salinan yang langka. Skill ini tidak pernah disalin ke bentuk elektronik"

".." aku ingin sekali bertanya 'kenapa?' tapi suaraku tidak keluar.

"ha ha.."dia tertawa kecil, mungkin karena melihat ekspresi blo-on-ku, mungkin juga untuk sekedar mencairkan ketegangan,"..mereka tidak dapat menyalinnya ke bentuk elektronik seakurat tulisan tangan"

"ohh…" ohh-ku tidak bersuara.

Dia meletakkan buku yang diambilnya dariku dengan posisi terbuka di bagian diagram. Diambilnya buku lain dari tumpukkan bukunya. Dia mulai membandingkan, kemudian seakan mendapat ide dia membuat gerakan dan tiba-tiba berkata,"ayo bantu aku"

"please.. please, aku ngga bisa mempelajarinya sendiri"

Aku memandangnya, dan dia mulutnya masih bergerak 'please.. please.. please.." Oh my God, anak ini memang Dramatic Queen banget.. aku sempat merasa kesal. Tapi kupikir lagi ini mungkin saja kesempatan terakhirku untuk berbaikan dengannya.

"Oke" kataku

"horeee..."

"..." "Njie.."

"apa.."

"..maaf"

Akhirnya kumuntahkan juga kata itu. Seketika aku langsung merasa lega. Sepersekian detik kemudian rasa lega itu sirna lagi tergantikan rasa was-was, karena dia tidak segera merespon.

Lalu dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, "ga pa pa, Helllll.."

Senyumnya sangat manis..

Kok perasaanku jadi tidak enak..

.

.

.

.

[**bersambung**]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Auth Note:**

minta maaf kalo ada yg bingung dengan gaya bahasa yg sedikit berbeda dibanding chapter sebelumnya. [**Pembelaan 01**:] itu karena sudut pandang yg menceritakan adalah tokoh yg berbeda. [**Pembelaan 02:**] itu karena mereka hidup di era yang berbeda. [**Pembelaan 03:**] itu karena saya nulisnya juga di waktu yang berbeda.. jadi maklum lah ya.. dan jujur saja kalau diedit saya ngga yakin akan jadi lebih bagus.

Diksi-ku beberapa tahun yang lalu (ketika karya ini ditulis) jauh lebih baik daripada yg sekarang.. jadi yah... gitu deh..

OK, alibi selesai :D

Ripiu dll sangat diharapkan.. bahkan sekedar ngejunk OOT juga gpp kalo sama gw mah..


	3. Zendq (02) The Colorful Substance

**. PREVIOUS LIFE .**

_an RFO fan fic by Deluja_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **sebagian besar data yang digunakan dalam cerita ini berasal dari RF Online (hak cipta dipegang oleh pengarang dan pemegang license sahnya) Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan author semata, dan tidak mendatangkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun :D

* * *

**The Colorful Substance (02) Zendq**

.

Aku melotot kepadanya, dan dia balik melotot kepadaku.

Aku menepuk dahiku, mendengus dan menggeleng. Sedetik kemudian dia melakukan hal serupa.

Kalau aku lari, dia akan mengejarku dengan kecepatan yang sama.

T a p i, lihat sisi terangnya. Ini lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik mengetahui bahwa dia selalu tidak lebih dari dua langkah didekatku, daripada sebaliknya. Kalau aku yang harus meengejar dia.. (seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya) aku bakal mati muda. Apabila suatu saat dia hilang, kepalaku bisa hilang, atau lebih buruk ...JATAH MAKANKU BISA HILANG.

.

Singkat cerita, Bosku.. ahem.. kaptenku, memiliki ide aneh bahwa dia mungkin senang padaku (?), lalu mereka dengan seenak jidatnya menghibahkan cewek aneh ini ke dalam daftar pekerjaanku.

_Menjaga cewek alien. . . . . . .(check)_

...

Bosan meniruku, dia mulai menggeratak sekitarnya, dengan kata lain – kantorku. Tumpukan surat masuk dan keluar yang belum diurutkan dan diberi cap - pekerjaanku (ingat, aku baru turun jabatan).

.

*sigh*

"Seri.." panggilku

Dia seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya, berjalan mendekat lalu menunggu. Ujung telinga lancipnya naik sekitar 2cm dari posisi semula. Dia melihatku sambil bekonsentrasi untuk menangkap yang hendak kukatakan selanjutnya.

.

_Penurut.. tapi agak tidak pada tempatnya._

Maksudku, kenapa aku? Orang yang seharusnya tidak ada hubungan dengan proyek ini. Orang yg hidupnya baik-baik saja sebelum kehadiran kalian -4 letnan tak berguna dengan sebuah tabung besar- Kalian merusak ritme harmonis keseharianku yang sempurna.

.

_Hmm…_

Dilihat dari sisi manapun, dia hanya seorang gadis kecil biasa, ya ya, cuma bentuk telinganya, warna kulit dan rambutnya yang sedikit berbeda. Selebihnya manusia, atau humanoid, kata yang dipakai oleh Kaptenku.

_Monyet berambut…_

_menginvasi kantorku yang sakral._

"Seri, duduk di sini" kataku sambil menepukkan tanganku di atas peti berkas. Well, tidak banyak objek yang dapat diduduki di ruang arsip. Tidak banyak pula benda yang dapat dijadikan mainan pengisi waktu luang, selain kertas. Aku memberinya beberapa lembar kertas tidak terpakai dan krayon ...yang kudapat dari ..hm ..suatu tempat.. kamu tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

.

_Zzz.._

Seri menggerus krayon-krayon itu menjdi bubuk.

.

_Lagi-lagi…_

Aku pernah mencoba memberitahunya bahwa itu salah. Tapi yah.. sudahlah, setidaknya ini akan membuat tangan-tangan kecil itu tetap sibuk untuk sementara waktu. Maaf, Man, jobdeskku adalah menjaga stock perbekalan medis dan memilah surat-surat ini. Aku tidak pernah dilatih menjadi baby sitter, atau alien baby sitter. Lakukan saja apapun yang membuatmu senang, tapi jauhi barang-barangku.

...

[setengah jam kemudian]

...

Ok, pekerjaanku –di ruangan ini– sudah selesai. Berikutnya adalah mengecek perbekalan berdasarkan surat masuk dan keluar yang sudah di-acc. Ruang perbekalan berjarak dua pintu dari sini.

Aku memperhatikannya sekilas. Sepertinya dia juga sudah selesai menggerus satu pak krayon menjadi bubuk. SATU PAK! Dipisahkan sesuai warna, dibungkus kertas dan disimpan dengan hati-hati di tas kulit kecil dipinggangnya.

.

_Seri! itu bukan puyer.._

Keningku mendadak berkedut, dan tanganku refleks memijitnya

.

_Tolong kasih tau aku itu mau buat apaaa?_

*sigh* aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak ini

_itupun kalau dia bisa mikir..._

...

Sejujurnya dia terlihat pintar, jadi aku yakin kalau setidaknya dia memiliki intelegensi setara manusia, atau mungkin hampir. Tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang melihatnya begitu, dan kaptenku.

.

"…dari luar dia seperti Monyet berambut"

Aku menggeleng untuk menepis ingatan itu dari benakku. Tapi sia-sia karena aku masih mendengar suara kaptenku diputar ulang di kepalaku.

.

"…tanpa kemampuan berkomunikasi"

_Ya dia memang tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara apapun…_

_._

"…dan naluri tidak berbeda dari hewan"

_Seri memang ditangkap awalnya karena mencuri makanan sih…_

_._

"…kenyataannya dia memiliki esp di atas manusia"

_Aku tidak mengerti…_

_semacam kekuatan supranatural maksudmu?_

_Ke mana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya?_

_._

"…mungkin berasal dari ras humanoid yang lebih superior dari kita"

.

"…mungkin ini semua hanya permainan yang membuat kita lengah, mungkin tujuan utamanya adalah ingin mengetahui seberapa kuat kekuatan tempur kita"

_Mata-mata katamu.. Anak ini?_

_._

"…jangan lupa bahwa kita sedang ditengah peperangan."

.

...

Aku cuma bisa diam. Ceramahnya selama bermenit-menit yang terasa panjang itu menggerus dinding pertahananku, dan mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui bahwa benda di dalam tabung itu bisa keluar sebagian karena kesalahanku. Meski lebih banyak kesalahan ada di manusia-manusia tidak berguna yang meninggalkannya begitu saja di kantorku untuk pertama kali.

Hei, Bung, tapi aku cuma orang luar yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Apa sih sebenarnya salahku? Membalik tabungnya? Menyambungkan ke Ventilator? Memastikan spesimen berharga kalian tidak mati? Berharap kalau hari-hariku tetap damai seperti biasa?

Ntah lelucon takdir atau sekedar ketidakberuntunganku semata, aku juga yang menemukan domba tersesat ini di sekoci yang beralih fungsi jadi kereta makanan. Mengikuti prosedur standar, aku memanggil orang-orang yang lebih berwenang untuk urusan ini – mereka muncul dengan berseragam putih yang memakai masker dan sarung tangan. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian aku mulai menyesali keputusanku itu, melihat orang-orang asing berusaha menangkapnya dengan kawat dan taser bertangkai –yang semestinya diperuntukkan bagi hewan buas-, dan ketika beberapa orang berusaha menyuntiknya dengan obat penenang hewan dan berbicara tentang eksperimen dan pembedahan. Aku berharap aku cukup berani untuk menggiringnya ke pintu exit pesawat daripada membantu orang-orang ini untuk menangkapnya.

Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku bukan tipe prajurit pembangkang, tapi mungkin air mukaku tidak mampu menyembunyikan niat buruk itu, meski hanya terbersit sekilas saja. Salah seorang seniorku di pelatihan mengenali gelagatku. Dia memberiku sebuah tamparan, dan kusadari waktu itu aku tengah memegangi tangkai taser yang hendak menangkap Seri. Ketika aku mengutarakan pendapatku bahwa dia hanya lapar dan takut di tempat yang asing, seniorku itu langsung memegang bahuku dan berkata: ZENDQ, APA KAMU SUDAH GILA?!

Ntah mataku yang salah atau mata mereka yang salah. Sepertinya buat mereka Seri adalah sesuatu yang menakutkan dan mengancam nyawa, sementara buatku Seri tidak lebih dari bocah yang menggigil ketakutan, sendirian, jauh dari keluarga yang dikenalnya.

_Apa aku sudah gila?_

Ngga, aku masih waras kok.

_Atau jangan-jangan aku sudah dimantrai oleh alien ini?_

Pertama, orang yang dimantrai tidak akan memiliki ide bahwa dirinya dimantrai. Kedua, saat itu, menjelang Seri ditangkap, aku seperti mendengar suara. Sangat jelas, dalam bahasa yang dapat kumengerti.

_Katanya, "Aku bukan musuhmu, musuh kita sama"_

Kalau kutelaah ulang, mungkin benar juga aku dimantrai. Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat yang bisa jadi hanya bagian dari imajinasiku, aku dengan gigih berusaha meyakinkan banyak orang untuk membiarkan dia hidup. Tapi sesudahnya aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar dia berbicara. Aku mulai meragukan apa yang kudengar pertama kali di dalam kepalaku. Mungkin suara itu tidak benar-benar ada.

Satu hal yang pasti aku tidak merasakan ancaman apapun darinya. Buatku dia adalah makhluk sederajat – satu faktor yang mendorongku menamai dia seri, sama- Dan sepertinya dia menyukai nama barunya. Aku tidak tahu Seri ini makhluk apa, aku harap dia tahu bahwa aku mempertaruhkan banyak hal di sini.. untuk menyanggupi bahwa aku bertanggung jawab penuh menjaganya.

Sepertinya kita terjebak satu sama lain untuk sementara ini.

"Ayo, Seri"

Aku menunggunya di samping pintu.

Dan dia mengikutiku ke ruang perbekalan medis.

.

.

.

(**Bersambung**...)

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kupas Karakter #1: Zendq***

Cowok pecinta damai (plegmatis), ras human, 22 tahun.

Jabatan resminya Cadet, tapi tipe yang selalu berdoa supaya tidak diturunkan ke medan pertempuran, sifatnya ogah-ogahan, bête-betean, suka ngeluh mengenai apa aja. Selalu pasang sikap cuek, santai, malas, tapi dia sebenarnya paling ngga bisa mengacuhkan hati nurani.

Emosional, karena emosional dia turun jabatan dari prajurit jadi semacam pesuruh (tukang catat ini itu, bersih-bersih dan mindah2in barang) dan jadi bahan bulan-bulanan atasannya. Tapi mereka ngga tau aja kalo ZendQ malah senang dapat "kerjaan dalam" dibanding panas-panasan di gurun.

*)Zendq itu handle name.. semacam alias yang dipakai selama bertugas jadi prajurit. Biasanya alias ini ngambil nama-nama dari legenda ato kadang benda-benda ngga penting kayak pispot, senter atau bahkan merk, kayak Nike (sebenernya Nike itu nama dewa sih). Kalau dalam hal Zendq.. ini nama oni (demon).

Tokoh ini dibuat bedasarkan sifat seseorang yg benar-benar ada di kehidupan nyata, dan dia memang dulu sempat main RFO dengan nick Zendq (not me, ok?)

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I'm annoyed by the fact that I must use force double space in ffn - **teriakan hati.

yup, kita sudah masuk ke bagian yang baru diketik sejam lalu (alias menggunakan tata bahasa baru – yang sepertinya lebih jelek dibanding gaya penulisan lamaku – aku harap sih ngga parah-parah amat lah – aku harap masih bisa dibaca tanpa rasa eneg ato semacamnya)

Kalau ada yg sudi memberi review.. mungkin sekedar untuk bilang "kamu salah, buktinya saya eneg" atau semacamnya.. silahkan aja sih (gue kebal, ples, siksa gue *maso*).. tapi lebih dihargai kalau mau nulis sebabnya yg bikin ga enak dibaca itu di bagian mana. Siapa tahu saya bisa bikin lebih baik lagi di chapter berikutnya.

BTW, chapter berikutnya kembali nyeritain Helium. Kalau di sini ZendQ ketemu dengan salah satu tokoh kunci (Seri). Dan, Nope.. Seri itu bukan Helium XD maka berikutnya Helium yang bakal ketemu satu tokoh kunci, yaitu Mandrake.

... Dan cerita ini masih panjang banget.. #shadowed


	4. Helium (02) The Colorful Substance

**. PREVIOUS LIFE .**

_an RFO fan fic by Deluja_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **sebagian besar data yang digunakan dalam cerita ini berasal dari RF Online (hak cipta dipegang oleh pengarang dan pemegang license sahnya) Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan author semata, dan tidak mendatangkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun :D

* * *

**Colorful Substance (02) Helium**

.

Markas Solus di Novus adalah kompleks perkotaan megah yang dibangun dengan mengeruk sisi dalam sebuah tebing. Tempat ini sangat aman mengingat lokasinya yang dikelilingi tebing-tebing batu kokoh dan tinggi. Pengaturan kota yang sangat artistik menurutku.. Mereka juga menggunakan material bangunan yang berkualitas dibandingkan kota-kota di planet asal kami. Selain itu, fasilitasnya amat sangat memadai, Bellator hanyalah seonggok besi daur ulang apabila dibandingkan dengan tempat ini.

Kemarin aku sudah mulai menjelajah daerah sekitar markas. Kecuali di dalam kompleks markas itu sendiri, tidak banyak yang bisa kulihat. Di sini alamnya kering, namun samar-samar ada bayangan bukit hijau di kejauhan. Uniknya lagi ke mana pun kakiku melangkah selalu terdengar suara air mengalir, sumbernya sendiri tidak terlihat.

Menurut dugaanku suara itu berasal dari pipa-pipa air di bawah tanah, kudengar air memang digunakan sebagai pembangkit tenaga di sini. Mereka dipompa dari sumbernya yang jauh di bawah, kemudian dialirkan ke penampungan. Di markas terdapat bangunan pemompa bertekanan besar yang bertugas mengkonversi air menjadi uap udara. Nah uap inilah yang kita pakai. Bersih dan efisien. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka tidak menerapkan konsep serupa di Bellator.

Aku ingin mengenal lebih banyak lagi tentang tempat baruku, namun hari sudah larut ketika kami tiba. Tubuhku terlalu letih untuk bisa diajak berkompromi(!). Aku berusaha untuk tidur, namun kuperhatikan bulan di sini bersinar terang luar biasa. Di malam hari, sedikitnya ada dua buah bulan yang muncul setiap hari, satu berwarna kemerahan dan satunya kehijauan. Duna, teman baruku, berkata bahwa bulan paling indah kalau dilihat dari atap kaca transparan Markas Solus.

Karena pekerjaannya, Duna banyak bepergian. Aku selalu tertarik mendengar ceritanya mengenai tempat-tempat jauh yang sudah dia kunjungi. Dia bercerita mengenai Gurun Sette yang berbahaya, Crag Mine yang kaya mineral, lalu sekilas mengenai perang berkepanjangan antar tiga bangsa. Dia juga memberiku tips bagus untuk mendapatkan uang, yaitu dari berburu barang*. Ini adalah pekerjaan kotor, mengingat barang tersebut harus kita dapatkan dari bagian tubuh makhluk alam Novus. Ya.. Selain berlatih, kita juga harus banyak membunuh untuk bertahan hidup di sini.

...

Pagi ini, aku sedang asik berbincang-bincang dengan Duna dan Monk, si penjaja armor, ketika terlihat olehku Angie sedang SKSD dengan manjanya kepada seorang pria jangkung berjubah putih (psst.. sepertinya dia orang penting) di seberangku. Oh no..

.

".. ha ha ha.. iya" tawa Angie

(si jubah jangkung tersenyum)

.

"Angie dapat skor purrrrfectt untuk magic damage nihhh.." seraya menyodorkan kertas dengan tingkah manja.

(si jubah jangkung membaca sekilas lalu menepuk bahunya)

.

"Kemarin sudah belajar mantera kutukan juga.. Angie tidak pernah berhenti berlatih" ia mengusap air mata palsunya, lalu melanjutkan dengan gaya yang formal,"Anda selalu menjadi idolaku, sumber inspirasi, selamanya.."

Kemudian si jangkung memeluknya gemas, dan si Angie tertawa-tawa senang.

.

Mau tidak mau, aku langsung teringat peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum kami mendarat.

Angiela Lulanis, lulusan terbaik kandidat spiritualist. Dia, dengan ingatannya yang sempurna, tidak mungkin lupa mantera weakness berkali-kali. Bagaimana mungkin urutannya terus terbalik-balik, gerakan tangannya juga.. Pasti itu semua disengaja, rupanya dia masih dendam denganku. Arghhhh.. Aku mungkin memiliki stamina yang kuat, tapi tidak seorangpun akan mampu bertahan disiksa bertubi-tubi. Tidur dua hari rasanya belum mampu membayar keletihan badanku, setelah serangan terus menerus dari mantera yang melembutkan kulit, melemahkan otot dan melunakkan tulang itu. Aku terus tertidur dan tertidur, bahkan aku masih tertidur ketika mereka mengirimku melalui portal warp di 'Outer Ring' Novus. Jadi aku sudah berada di Novus ketika bangun. AKU BAHKAN BELUM MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENDARAT. AKU BELUM MAU DI SINI!

.

Aku memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.. makin hot aja!

Aaahhhh… … aku tidak kenal kamu, Njie. Aku tahu sejak dulu kalo kamu itu pecicilan, tapi tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun kalau kamu juga gampangan. Kok bisa dia maen pelak peluk dengan om-om tidak dikenal begitu. Bagiku sesuatu yang baru kusaksikan itu adalah kejadian janggal dan sangat tidak pantas! Pokoknya aku kabur dulu dari sini sebelum dia punya ide untuk melibatkanku dalam situasi tidak enak.

.

Terlambat. TIDAKKK! Dia sudah melihatku. Masih dalam pelukan pria jangkung itu, dia berteriak memanggilku "Hellllllllllll.. siniiiiiiiiii"

Seperti robot, aku berbalik, dan otomatis lari dalam posisi kepalaku masih belum berbalik mengarah ke depan (ingat kata Bu guru, Anak-anak, kalau jalan lihat ke de-pannnnn!).

...

*BRUKKK*

"Aduh.."

Aku menabrak seseorang. Dia terpelanting sampai ke pilar di ujung ruangan(Oops..). Banyak botol yang dibawanya pecah dan isinya berserakan. PRANGG! Bubuk warna-warni langsung menguap dan menghilang sebelum mencapai tanah. Semuanya seakan terjadi dalam gerak lambat ..untuk menyiksaku! Pada detik yang sama ketika aku menyadari di depanku ada orang - D*mn - aku tahu semua ini akan terjadi, namun aku tidak mampu mencegahnya. Kenapa rasanya aku selalu sial kalau berada di dekat DIA.

Betapa aku ingin minta maaf dan membantu anak malang itu.. tapi aku malah berlari terus. Prioritasku adalah bergerak sejauh mungkin dari nasib buruk, entah apalagi yang akan menimpaku kalau aku terus berada di sana. Aku terus berlari tanpa henti hingga sampai di kamarku dengan selamat dan menutup pintu.

Sepertinya mimpi buruk masih betah membayang-bayangi hari-hariku di Novus untuk seterusnya.

.

.

.

.

(**Bersambung**...)

*) _bounty hunt_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kupas Karakter #2: Helium Songstorm**

Cewek sekel*, ras Bellato usia (menurut ukuran manusia) 17 tahun, ikut wamil dari planet asalnya (kalo di game itu dia sampai level 30 dulu sebelum pindah ke Novus), terus baru ditest spesialisasi buat milih jenis class yang sesuai, dan begitu sampai di Novus dia sudah bisa ikut maju perang (meski awal-awal palingan jadi cadangan atau penggembira di baris belakang)

Cita cita: jadi mage (seperti ayahnya); kenyataan: jadi berserker (O.o)

Helium tipe cewek tomboy, aktif, mandiri dan pengen melakukan apa-apa sendiri, gengsi tinggi, tekad baja, urat beton, keras kepala dan ngga mau ngalah. Tapi dibalik itu semua, dia cenderung ngaco, ngawur, suka bengong, denial dan hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Dia reaksinya rada lebay dan ala komik, plus dia lumayan father complex.

*)sekel itu bahasa antah berantah (gue lupa dari mana) yg artinya padat berisi, tapi bukan dalam artian gemuk. Dia punya lapisan daging/otot yg sehat yang memberi signal "tahan banting". Secara penampilan Helium sama sekali tidak terlihat lemah, jadi physically dia memang lebih cocok sebagai berserker/warior class dibanding mage/spiritual class.

**Hubungan antara Zendq dengan Helium…** (?) baca sampe kelar cerita ini kalau pingin tau :3 la la la..

* * *

**Auth Note:**

Jujur saya sih jengah dengan cara penggambaran sikon di part ini, tapi menghormati apa yg kuketik beberapa tahun lalu (ditekankan bahwa part ini merupakan copas karya lama) dan menyimpan energi untuk nulis cerita versi ZendQ yang woles banget pacenya dibanding cerita Helium. ya sudahlah ya..

Maafkan aku Y_Y


	5. Zendq (03) Disaster

**. PREVIOUS LIFE .**

_an RFO fan fic by Deluja_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **sebagian besar data yang digunakan dalam cerita ini berasal dari RF Online (hak cipta dipegang oleh pengarang dan pemegang license sahnya) Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan author semata, dan tidak mendatangkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun :D

* * *

**Disaster (03) Zendq**

.

Dua hari kemarin moodku bahkan lebih buruk dari mood burukku yang biasa.

"SIAALLLL!"

…

.

Pertama, pagi itu aku curiga pada sebuah suara yang berasal dari ruang arsip. Pada saat kuperiksa, ternyata ada sebuah titik kebocoran di mana air menetes. Awalnya titik air tersebut hanya berisik, tapi tidak merusak

Aku hanya perlu mengamankan lemari arsip di bawahnya dan mengambil sebuah ember, begitu pikirku. Siapa sangka ketika aku meninggalkannya sejenak untuk mengambil ember, sebuah pipa besar yang terletak di atas ruang arsip mendadak patah, membengkok akibat beratnya air, kemudian ujung yang berat itu jatuh menembus plafon yang terbuat dari besi ringan. Alhasil air mengucur tanpa henti dan ketika aku kembali, ruang arsip telah berubah menjadi lautan yang tak kukenali.

_Melihat tumpukan kertas-kertas tipis, basah dan tintanya luntur hingga tidak terbaca ini, aku mau nangis.._

_Belum lagi kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya pada arsip elektronik. Dzzzzt…_

Dan para superior tidak peduli bahwa ini bukanlah kesalahanku. Aku dianggap lalai dan aku dituntut untuk membenahi semuanya sambil tetap mencapai kuota pengarsipan seperti hari-hari biasa.

"TIDAK RASIONAALLL!"

.

Dengar, aku sudah cukup pusing dengan kekacauan ini, sehingga aku membiarkan Seri terkurung lebih lama dari seharusnya. Tepatnya aku tidak membiarkan Seri mengikutiku seperti biasanya, dan sudah dua hari dia menginap di tabung isolator. Tentu saja, suhu dan keadaan tabung itu sudah dimodif sedemikian rupa agar penghuninya merasa nyaman, dan segala kebutuhannya pun terpenuhi… Tapi aku tidak heran jika anak itu merasa bosan setengah mati di dalamnya. Tapi sejujurnya saat ini posisiku jauh lebih buruk dan aku sangat ingin bertukar tempat denganmu, Seri.

…

.

Alasan kedua, mereka mengumumkan krisis air. Artinya: aku tidak bisa mandi. Titik. Ironis, mengingat begitu banyak air terbuang sia-sia untuk memandikan seruangan tumpukan kertas.

…

.

Ketiga, aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku tidak bisa mandi? Belum cukup menyiksaku, mereka juga mematikan AC di ruang arsip selama aku bekerja menyelamatkan sampah basah apapun yang bisa diselamatkan. Kalau saja menyelamatkan mereka dapat berarti sesuatu.

_Tulisannya tentu saja sudah hilang sama sekali… *Sigh*_

_…_

_._

Sektor perbekalan medis tentu saja aman tak tersentuh bencana ini dan ACnya masih menyala sepanjang hari. Jujur aku pingin sekali ngadem di sana barang semenit dua menit. Tapi semakin banyak waktu terbuang, semakin banyak arsip penting berubah menjadi bubur kertas. Ditambah lagi, Seri ada di dalam akuarium silinde meter di ruangan besar itu. Meski hanya sekedar mencuri waktu untuk merasakan AC, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan bahwa Seri masih terkurung di sana dan ada sebuah kekacauan total berjarak dua pintu dari sana.

.

"Mana tukang ledeng?"

_Ah sial... beberapa bulan lalu aku juga diperbantukan di sektor itu._

_._

"JADI MEMANG AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN SEMUA SENDIRIAN?"

.

"BENAR? HAH?"

.

"BUKAN BEGINI PERJANJIAN AWALNYA!"

.

"APA GUNANYA KALIAN?"

.

"MANUSIA TIDAK BERGUNA.."

"MAKAN GAJI BUTA!"

…

.

.

Setelah puas berteriak, tidak heran kalau leherku sakit. Ditambah lagi, ruangan ini lembab meski tidak dingin. Dan setengah badanku terus-terusan basah selagi aku membenahi semuanya. Tapi karena aku sudah tidak mampu teriak-teriak lagi, aku hanya bisa fokus pada pekerjaanku – seberapapun hinanya itu.

…

.

.

Kemudian aku mendapat demam di hari ketiga sejak bencana itu. Kasurku dilengkapi perangkat pemindai kondisi vital. Benda pintar itu menyebutkan angka suhu tubuhku, tekanan darah dan beberapa hal yang tidak kuperhatikan. Ia juga melarangku beranjak dari sana. Tepatnya mengancam untuk melakukan lock-down.

"Gezz, siapa yang mendesain alat ini sebenarnya?"

…

Saat itu aku lemas sekali karena panas tubuh dan keadaan kamarku yang pengap. Samar-samar aku mengingat ada cewek datang ke kamarku. Dia mengajakku berbicara. Kemudian dia memberiku sesuatu yang membuatku tertidur.

…

.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku tertidur, ketika aku bangun – merasa jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya – aku menemukan Seri duduk tenang di samping ranjangku.

_Huh? ...Seri?_

_._

Ekspresinya sedatar biasanya dan bibirnya terkunci rapat seperti biasanya. Dia memegang sebuah kunci, mengangkatnya setinggi wajahnya, memastikan aku melihat bahwa itu adalah kunci tabungnya. Kunci yang seharusnya terikat di sabuk seragamku.

_BAGAIMANA KAMU BISA KELUAR?_

_._

Aku memperhatikan monitor di atas tempat tidurku, tertulis dengan huruf besar dan merah: **STATUS – LOCK-DOWN **(jangan tanya kenapa -_-).

Yah jelas saja… Ntah berapa belas protokol dilanggar dengan kemunculan Seri di sini - di quarter pribadiku. Mengingat berapa banyak tanda tangan dan ijin tertulis harus kudapatkan supaya dia bisa keluar dari tabung, itupun maksimal hanya selama 6 jam setiap harinya, hanya di ruang-ruang yang diijinkan dan hanya di bawah pengawasanku. Aku juga harus menulis laporan setiap harinya mengenai aktivitas Seri sepanjang hari dan mensubmitnya ke Divisi PEA, yang entah singkatan dari apa.

_Aku benar-benar dibuat repot olehmu yah…_

_._

"ha ha ha…..," aku tertawa miris dengan suaraku yang masih sedikit serak,

"Ya sudahlah… tak apa kamu tetap di sini, Seri," seolah mengerti kata-kataku, dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggiran ranjangku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tangannya.

.

_"Ser-"_

_Dan betapa cepat dia tertidur.._

Aku memperhatikan penampilannya yang kusut dan lembab – persis dengan gundukan kertas di suatu tempat. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku stress.

.

_Apa kamu di sini selama aku tertidur, Seri?_

Spontan aku mengecek keadaan kamarku. Tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak ada laci terbuka atau barang yang berpindah tempat. Baguslah..

.

_Apa yang kamu lakukan selama ini?_

Dia kelelahan. Tanpa sadar tanganku meraih rambut perak itu dan merapihkannya. Kemudian tersadar bahwa benda di tanganku bukan milik manusia – Seri adalah specimen, dan menyentuhnya secara langsung termasuk larangan protokol – _AH PERSETAN DENGAN PROTOKOL!_

_._

_Hey, rasanya tidak beda dari rambut manusia._ Aku membiarkan jari-jariku menelusuri rambutnya.

…

"Uhm.. apa kamu yakin boleh melakukan itu?," kata sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal.

Seri mengangkat kepalanya.

.

**(bersambung)**

.

.

.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**(Zendq itu orang yang perfeksionis dengan sense of belonging/territory tinggi, dia suka maki-maki atasannya)**

Saya secara personal menikmati ketika mengetik chappie ini, meski pacenya terasa slow tapi lompat-lompat.. (zzz) silahkan tinggalkan review atau PM kalau mau kasih input. Pasti aku baca.

Chapter ini dipersembahkan special buat yg penasaran sama Seri (tokoh kunci #1) biar makin penasaran *evillaugh*. Dan ngga menutup kemungkinan ada RF Mania udah bisa nebak NPC mana yg dijadikan dasar karakter Seri ini.

Edit: ada sedikit revisi typo chapter2 sebelumnya (ada beberapa kata yang dimakan secara keji sama ffn – dunno why hilang begitu aja ketika disubmit), ngerefisi penjudulan supaya timeline Zendq dan Helium jadi sejajar dan beberapa hal remeh – gak perlu sampe baca ulang :D

* * *

**Kupas Karakter #3: Seri**

**(spoiler alert : mengandung beberapa info yang baru kebuka di chapter depan)**

Cikal bakal cora, yg dijadiin bahan eksperimen oleh manusia (ciri: kayak elf, kuping lancip, rambut panjang, putih keperakan), umurnya kalo dibandingkan dengan ukuran manusia kayak anak usia 9 tahun.

Seri itu mulutnya gak pernah bersuara, nampilin ekspresi juga jarang-jarang, tapi tangannya gerak (menggeratak apa aja di dekat sana), rasa ingin tahu tinggi, tidak penakut, malah terlalu berani, cenderung bandel, cuma nurut sama ZendQ, itupun ngga nurut-nurut banget. Tapi mereka sedikit banyak saling mengerti, karena percaya satu sama lain.

**Hubungan ZendQ dengan Seri itu…** lebih erat dari sahabat, lebih dalam dari saudara


	6. Helium (03) Disaster

**. PREVIOUS LIFE .**

_an RFO fan fic by Deluja_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **sebagian besar data yang digunakan dalam cerita ini berasal dari RF Online (hak cipta dipegang oleh pengarang dan pemegang license sahnya) Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan author semata, dan tidak mendatangkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun :D

* * *

**Disaster (03) Helium**

.

Ok, jadi korbanku kemarin itu bukan seorang anak (aku berasumsi demikian karena dia sangat ringan …menurutku). Dia cowok bernama Mandrake, seorang herbalist, juga asisten langsung dari Guru Force. Dan Guru Force itu adalah... tidak lain dan tidak bukan – papa Angie – pria jangkung yang pamer kemesraan dengannya kemarin.

_Oh No..ooo!_ Ini perkembangan yang tidak terduga. Aku beruntung karena Mandrake sudah menjelaskan padaku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bertemu mereka berdua. Kalau saja aku lulus menjadi spiritualist, aku seharusnya menjadi salah satu muridnya 'orang itu', pikirku.

Buatku asal namanya 'Guru Force', sudah pasti orangnya super cool. Ini ditambah lagi memang perawakannya masih boleh juga.. Om-om dandy, gagah dan penuh wibawa.

_Anjreeetttt.. bokapnya muda abies! Keren pula..aaa._

_Ow, jadi postur-rada-jangkung-nya Angie itu nurun dari dia_

_._

"...jadi aku butuh bantuanmu..."

_Tapi kenapa anaknya jadi kayak gitu yah? Kesambet setan waktu dalam kandungan-kah? BTW, nyokapnya kemana ya.. kalo ngga ada, aku daf-…_

_._

"...ramuanku itu... WOIIII! DENGERIN..." Mandrake menjewer kedua telingaku lalu mengarahkan wajahku mengarah kepadanya, "DENGERIN AKU LAGI NGOMONG!"

"I-IYA IYAAA!" Aku kesal karena dia memecah konsentrasiku di kala alam bawah sadarku sedang mengirimkan signal ke alam sadarku. Ini adalah saat-saat yang sangat krusial buatku.

.

"Apa?" dia menantang. Aku sampai bisa merasakan napasnya karena wajah kami berdekatan. Sejujurnya dia bukan tipe-ku, tapi siapapun akan hilang konsentrasi dalam posisi begini.

"APA?"

.

"APA!"

"Ya seperti kamu bilang tadi.. Jadi.. ..eh.. Apa?"

.

"UGH..!"

_Aih..mukanya kesal_ (hmm, dia cukup cute kalau sedang begitu)

.

"ah?"

"AH..EH..OH...," katanya membeo,

Lalu berkata lagi sambil menunjukku dengan telunjuknya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempolnya,"kamu jadi pengawalku untuk mengumpulkan bahan ramuan yang kamu pecahkan kemarin. Kita kumpul subuh ini di Benteng Anacadae. Subuh berarti pukul 03.00. TEPAT WAKTU!"

Dia tidak langsung pergi setelah mengatakannya. Dia malah mempelototi aku sambil menunjukkan taringnya sambil menggeram.

_Cih..memangnya dia pikir dia itu apa? Splinter?!_

_._

Ketika sosoknya yang berjalan menjauh masih terlihat olehku, muncul Guru Force. Dia mmemberi kode agar sang asisten mendekat padanya dan mereka pun terlibat pembicaraan singkat. Splinterman menggonggong tanda mengerti lalu bergegas pergi dengan tergesa-gesa** …pemandangan yang ntah kenapa terasa lucu. Tanpa sengaja aku terkikik dibuatnya.

Berikutnya Pria jangkung itu melihat ke arahku, dan pandangan kami bertemu. Kaget(!). Darahku berhenti mengalir dan hidungku langsung sakit. Lagi-lagi dia menangkapku bertingkah tidak pantas.

_Entah apa reaksinya atas kejadian memalukan kemarin.._

…

_Dag Dug..mungkin sebentar lagi akan kuketahui._

_Dag.. Dug.._

_Dag.. Dug.. Dag Dug.. DagdugDagdugDagdugDagdugDagdugDagdugDagdugDagdug.. _ (Dorrr!)

...

"Helium, kamu diminta menghadap Tuanku El Dun Tanta sekarang"

"Tuanku ….siapa?"

.

"Race Manager, ruangannya di sebelah sana.."

_Race manager? Uh-oh… *Glek* Apakah kesalahanku separah itu?_

….

"Ms. Songstorm"

Sepertinya aku terdiam cukup lama sampai sebuah sentuhan ramah di punggung membangunkan aku dari lamunan. O_o

Rupanya Guru Force.

.

"..sebelah sana" , katanya sekali lagi..

.

[**Bersambung** … suuure..]

**helium_filter=on

.

.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**(Helium itu sense of directionnya rusak, dan otaknya juga rusak)**

IMHO, chappie ini agak kurang greget Y_Y, jadi saya ngga gitu semangat ngebawel di sini. Tapi good newsnya kita sedang merangkak mendekati bagian menarik dari cerita ini. Next kita bakal masuk pengenalan problem pertama. Dan mulai chappie depan aku janji cerita ini cuma akan menjadi semakin seru dan semakin seru. Seperti biasa ya.. Review appreciated.

* * *

**Kupas Karakter #4: Mandrake**

**(spoiler alert : mengandung beberapa info yang baru kebuka di chapter depan)**

Ras Bellato, spiritualist, yang secara penampilan kalah fit dengan Helium, dan ngga sekokoh Bellato pada umumnya, tapi ini bisa dibilang wajar untuk ukuran orang yg fokus ke latihan spiritual dibanding fisik.

Sifatnya lumayan S*, selain seniority complex, suka ngatur2, perfeksionis, perhitungan dan suka menindas (gak suka hasilnya = ulang dari awal), workaholik, sangat memperhatikan detail (termasuk detail ekspresi; dia sering bisa tahu kalo orang bohong atau ketika ucapan dan pikiran berbeda, dia juga bisa tahu kalau Helium lagi bengong ß sering banget jadi alasan penindasan), tapi di waktu- waktu tertentu bisa jadi pendengar yang baik.

Meski fisiknya tidak meyakinkan, dia sepertinya tidak bisa mati (Helium sering berharap Mandrake mati aja).

*) sadis

**Hubungan Helium dengan Mandrake itu…** kompleks (*uhuk* prey & predator *uhuk*)


	7. Zendq (04) Meeting

**. PREVIOUS LIFE .**

_an RFO fan fic by Deluja_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **sebagian besar data yang digunakan dalam cerita ini berasal dari RF Online (hak cipta dipegang oleh pengarang dan pemegang license sahnya) Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan author semata, dan tidak mendatangkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun :D

* * *

**The Meeting (04) Zendq**

…

"Uhm.. apakah kamu yakin boleh melakukan itu?," kata sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal.

Seri mengangkat kepalanya. Kami berdua menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

…

"B-Bone?"

Aku menemukan pria itu sedang bersandar santai di rangka pintu quarterku, memakai tangannya yang gempal sebagai penyangga agar pintunya tidak tertutup secara otomatis.

.

"Yo, Bro… Kudengar kamu sakit.. Tapi nampaknya tidak begitu," katanya tertawa-tawa meledek… sementara aku mengirimkan pandangan bete ke arahnya.

"hmm.… kurasa kamu ketergantungan AC dan kurang cahaya matahari," katanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan pintu hingga sedikit berderit – annoying.

"…atau kamu kurang gerak dan kena obesitas, ha ha ha.."

"…Oh look who's talking?,"balasku sambil nyengir sinis.

Dia terdiam... sesaat kemudian nyaris berbarengan tawa kami meledak sampai aku terbatuk-batuk. Meski aku dan dia adalah teman sejak SMU, aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa dia mendapatkan julukan Bone – alias tulang, mengingat dia lebih mirip gumpalan lemak dibandingkan tulang-belulang.

…

Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pintu dan berkata, "Oops, kita bertiga terkunci."

"idiot!", kataku. Dan lagi-lagi dia terkekeh.

"Hei, diakah itu? Alien yang diributkan orang-orang?," Bone mendadak tertarik pada Seri sekarang.

"yah... begitulah…," jawabku santai.

"Hai, anak manis, kamu jantan atau betina?" Bone berjalan mendekat dan sepertinya Seri tidak menyukainya.

"Dia perempuan… Hey, sopanlah sedikit!," kataku sambil menampik tangannya yang terarah.

"Kamu yakin?"

"…aku yakin!" _meski gak bisa dibilang 100% yakin juga sih._

"Kamu tidak mau mengeceknya?"

"MAKSOEDLOE?! " aku merasa tidak nyaman Bone membicarakan Seri, tidak peduli Seri mengerti atau tidak mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan, "kalau kamu terusin ngomong yg ngga penting aku mau tidur," kataku sambil balik badan memunggunginya.

"Relax, Man, Geez, kamu seperti bapak-bapak terhadap pacar anak gadisnya," dia tertawa geli, "to the Point… Kamu diminta melapor ke Hall A," Bone mengatakannya sambil mengangkat bahu, sebuah gestur bahwa dia hanya pembawa pesan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

_Jadi aku harus cari tahu sendiri ini mengenai apa._

Seakan barusan melupakan sesuatu, Bone melanjutkan dengan cepat," …ah, iya, mintalah bertemu Dr. Yoh dari PEA"

_... AH... ini kemungkinan besar soal Seri. _PEA adalah divisi yang mengurusi specimen, termasuk Seri.

"Dr. Yoh?" _kenapa nama itu terasa tidak asing di telingaku._

…

Setelah itu Bone memasukkan 7 digit kode dan membiarkan pintu kamarku menscan gelang elektronik di tangannya. Pintunya langsung terbuka, tapi dia menahannya lagi dengan tangannya, dan malah bertanya,

"Omong-omong, kamu masih butuh krayon?"

"hmm.. kayaknya ngga," kataku.

_Kapur, aku bakal butuh kapur. Itupun kalau PEA masih menugasiku menjaga Seri_

"…sebenarnya buat apaan sih krayon-krayon itu?"

"Urusan pekerjaan. Sebaiknya kamu ga usah tahu deh itu buat apa.."

Dia mengangkat bahu, "Terserahlah! See you around, Man," lalu meninggalkan ruanganku yang kini berstatus bebas dari Lock-Down.

…

Alat pemindai menunjukkan 37,2 derajat celcius.

"Hmm.. cukup bagus,"

Aku sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengembalikan Seri ke tabung isolator sebelum melapor ke PEA.

.

.

.

…

Seri tidak memberiku banyak masalah hari ini. Tapi lain halnya dengan Dr. Yoh.

…

Aku memasukkan 7 digit kodeku dan membiarkan alat pintar di tanganku discan oleh sebuah pintu Laboratorium. Benda ini tahan air – untungnya – dia menyimpan data jadwal kerja masing-masing personel, rute yang boleh dan harus mereka lalui, dan pintu-pintu mana yang bisa mereka buka. Tentu saja setiap pintu memiliki log elektronik untuk mencatat pada pukul berapa dan siapa yang melaluinya.

Hari ini, gelang di tanganku hanya berisi 1 rute, yaitu menuju Laboratorium PEA.

Ini kali pertama aku memasuki ruangan Lab di Hall A yang besar. Berbeda dari bayanganku sebelumnya, ruangan ini sangat kosong, hanya ada 4 orang berjas putih di dalamnya, dan mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Celine, orang yang kauminta sudah datang," seru seorang wanita berperawakan kecil.

"Tunggu… seseorang harus menggantikan aku sebentar, Pepita," kata wanita lainnya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ke monitor. Grafik dan angka-angka bertebaran di layarnya, dan belum habis aku mencerna mereka, muncul grafik dan angka-angka lainnya. Baru beberapa detik saja aku sudah pusing.

Wanita bernama Pepita tadi dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke monitor itu untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan Celine – yang ternyata adalah orang yang harus kutemui.

Dia terus tersenyum ketika melihatku dan mempersilahkan aku masuk ke ruangan lainnya. Ruangan yang lebih kecil, aku berasumsi ini adalah ruang kerjanya. Kemudian secara tak terduga tawanya meledak dan dia terus minta maaf.

_Ada yang lucu di mukaku heh?_

_…_

_…_

Mendadak aku mengingat kembali kejadian sehari lalu, sesudah pemindai vital memvonisku dengan demam 40 derajat celcius.

Sekarang di saat aku sudah tidak demam, aku mulai mengingat dengan jelas bahwa saat itu benar-benar ada orang lain masuk ke kamarku. Seorang wanita. Tapi aku tidak menyadari kedatangannya karena terlalu terpaku pada kecanggihan alat dan monitor di atas kepalaku. Sejujurnya, sebelum ini aku bahkan tidak sadar fungsi dan kegunaan benda ini selain membuat kamarku bernuansa high-tech.

…

"Gezz, siapa yang mendesain alat ini sebenarnya?" aku ngomong sendiri.

"Je…niusssssss, " kataku dengan nada sarkastik – sambil berbaring.

"…"

"…itu aku," kata sebuah suara.

_Apa?!_

"Fungsi auto checkup di bilik kalian adalah ideku, dan datanya terhubung ke kantorku," katanya lagi. Dari posisi berbaring aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dan aku terlalu lemas untuk menegakkan badanku, tapi dari suaranya aku tahu dia sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Dan kamu adalah?...," tanyaku dengan suara serak.

"Dr. Celine Yoh. Maaf, tapi aku harus menyuntikmu…"

"…ini tidak sakit," lalu dia terkejut ketika melihatku mengubah posisi berbaringku jadi menyamping dan menurunkan celana, memperlihatkan sepertiga bagian bokongku …yang tidak bisa dibilang mulus.

"Ahahahahahahaha… hahahahahaha. Maaf maaf…," tapi dia terus tertawa.

"hmpf.. Memangnya kamu kira kita hidup di jaman apa?," katanya dengan ekspresi jenaka sambil memperlihatkan alat suntik tanpa jarum di tangannya.

"Kemarikan lehermu…," dia menempelkan tabung itu di leherku, tepat di nadi utama. Terdengar bunyi _CSSSSH.._ tanda mekanisme vakum alat suntik itu bekerja dan serum antibodi pun berpindah ke tubuhku, "nah selesai," katanya. Tanpa rasa sakit, sesuai janjinya.

…

Kemudian di saat cairan itu mulai bekerja, tubuhku dipaksa untuk rileks dan mengantuk. Samar-samar aku ingat telah memberikan kunci tabung Seri kepadanya. Dia menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu, tapi dengan segera mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

Oh. Jadi itu yang terjadi.

…

…

(kembali ke kenyataan, di ruang Divisi PEA – Hall A – Lab Sector)

Tidak salah lagi, meski tidak mengenakan masker dan sarung tangan seperti hari sebelumnya, dia jelas-jelas wanita yang sama. Cewek semampai berambut cokelat itu terlihat lebih santai dibanding kemarin, dan dia tertawa seketika itu juga – begitu ia melihatku. Aku yakin dia telah mendapat kesan yang kuat tentang diriku, dan tanpa ragu-ragu menjadikanku bahan tertawaan.

_NGGA SOPAN!_

Mengabaikan rasa malu aku berusaha tersenyum dan memperkenalkan diri, " Namaku Zendq, betulkah Aku diminta melapor ke sini?"

"hmm.." wanita itu jelas-jelas kesulitan menahan tawanya, "benar benar, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita bicarakan," lalu tersengar bunyi seperti orang menahan tawa dan ia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan board di tangannya.

_BENAR-BENAR NGGA SOPAN!_

"Maaf.. maaf," katanya ketika dia akhirnya bisa menguasai diri.

"ini mengenai Seri?" aku berusaha untuk menjaga intonasi serius tanpa terkesan bad mood.

"Seri? …Specimen 614 maksudmu? Ya. Ini mengenai Seri," jawabnya. Aku mulai merasakan nada serius di balik kata-katanya.

"Aku akan mengurus semua hal yang diperlukan agar tanggung jawab akan Seri dialihkan kepadaku,"

"… berarti,"

"Berarti. Seri akan berada dalam pengawasanku selama 24 jam, dibanding dalam pengawasanmu selama 6 jam dan terkurung di isolator tube selama sisa harinya.."

_Kata-katanya ada benarnya sih…_

"... tidak, aku tidak akan mengurungnya. Seri akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sepantasnya,"

"Mereka tidak akan membedahnya?" aku menanyakan hal yang paling kutakutkan.

"Mereka harus melangkahi mayatku dulu," Dr. Yoh tersenyum dengan percaya diri.

.

"Tapi? Apakah ada tapi?"

"Tidak ada tapi… Hanya saja…"

"Hah, sudah kuduga!" _tidak mungkin tidak ada tapi…_

"…kami hanya akan melakukan check up dan serangkaian test untuk mengetahui kesehatannya, tidak lebih …kamu bisa mengecek keadaan Seri sewaktu-waktu kalau kamu kembali"

"kembali… dari mana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Oh, kamu belum mendengarnya? … ya, aku kira begitu…"

"Sebelumnya biar aku menjelaskan," katanya sambil menutup pintu ruangannya dengan hati-hati,

"Kami dari PEA (Pan Earth Aliance) adalah sebuah organisasi independent. Tugas kami meneliti banyak hal mulai dari genetic, mutation, life form, sampai ke menciptakan antibody serum seperti yang kuberikan padamu kemarin. Atau memproduksi bahan makanan sintesis apabila dibutuhkan. Seluruh sector di Hall A adalah tanggung jawab kami,"

"Jadi pada dasarnya aku bekerja padamu?" aku mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ya... …Tapi tidak sesimpel itu. Pada saat misi ini dimulai, kami berempat mendapatkan ijin untuk ikut diberangkatkan. Singkatnya PEA adalah penumpang. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Militer. Kami tidak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk ikut campur urusan kalian…,"

"…Hal ini tentu saja berubah ketika pesawat ini kehilangan daya terbangnya. Sektor life support kalian bergantung penuh pada bahan bakar yang sumbernya diragukan," kata-katanya mengacu pada Herodian Stone, "Kami sangat aware dengan kenyataan bahwa kita berada di sebuah pesawat yang sama, kelangsungan hidup kalian adalah kelangsungan hidup kami juga. Jadi kami meminta, kami meyakinkan mereka, agar memperbolehkan kami medesain sebuah permukiman yang mampu menghidupi tidak kurang dari 1000 personel..."

_Ternyata aku masih bisa hidup nyaman di sini berkat kalian. Tadinya kupikir sector life support sudah disiapkan dari bumi dan kita tinggal memasangnya di sini._

"…Dan kami berhasil – meski tidak sempurna… mengingat seringnya terjadi kerusakan di sana sini… tapi kita bisa bertahan tanpa bantuan pihak luar. Menggunakan bahanterbatas pada yang bisa kita dapatkan di sini. Aku rasa itu adalah sebuah prestasi"

"Wow, hanya dengan empat orang dari kalian? Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih," menurutku mereka adalah tim yang luar biasa. Terutama wanita ini caranya bicara sungguh atraktif menggunakan seluruh ekspresi muka dan tangan untuk menggambarkan emosinya.

.

"hahaha... sebenarnya aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu," jawabnya cepat.

"… Kamu tahu…," lanjutnya lagi, "dengan hanya empat orang personil sangat sulit untuk melakukan perombakan besar di pesawat ini, Bukan? Terlebih lagi pekerjaan kami bukan hanya itu saja, "

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju.

"…awalnya pera petinggimu sangat pelit. Mereka jarang memberi kami bantuan tenaga, jadi kami hanya bisa bergantung pada divisi mekanik. Sementara mereka harus fokus kepada memperbaiki pesawat ini agar kita semua bisa kembali ke bumi. Benar begitu?"

Aku sekali lagi mengangguk.

"Selain dari membuat sector life support menjadi semi permanen di planet ini, kami sama sekali tidak ingin membebani divisi mekanik yang hanya berjumlah 15 orang, maka kami bergantung penuh pada divisi militer. Apa gunanya 1000 orang prajurit yang tidak bertempur? …kalau mereka tidak mau membantu kami"

Aku tertawa karena pendapatnya sama persis dengan pendapatku.

.

"… belakangan baru mereka mulai mengindahkan permohonan kami. Sampai-sampai aku berpikir mungkin mereka mungkin telah melunak dan mengadakan sebuah divisi khusus untuk diperbantukan di Hall A"

_Eh?_

"…membongkar saluran yang tersumbat…"

_Huh?_

"…memperbaiki system ventilasi…"

_Hey.._

"…menjaga specimen dan membuat laporan…"

_Hey hey..!_

"…dan bahkan sekitar 3 bulan ini kami terbantu dengan adanya seseorang yang mengambil alih urusan gudang medis dan arsip. Dan maaf maaf saja kalau selama ini kami terlalu sibuk, sehingga arsip-arsip itu tidak terpegang sama sekali... "

"Tidak pernah ada divisi bantuan khusus," kataku geram.

"ha ha ha.. Ya.. Ya aku sudah tahu…. dan maaf aku tidak menyadarinya lebih awal… ," dia tersipu ketika mengatakannya, "…ketika segala bantuan itu terhenti, aku baru terpikir untuk mengecek log Hall A. Dan aku sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa dari divisi militer yang keluar masuk di sektor ini hanya satu orang… Dirimu,"

_Petinggi militer mengerjaiku. Oke, aku benar-benar bad mood sekarang._

.

"Hey aku juga tidak langsung percaya bahwa semua pekerjaan ini dilakukan oleh satu orang. Manusia super macam apa yang mampu melakukannya. Tapi data mengatakan benar demikian, aku bahkan bertanya langsung pada atasanmu. Dan tebak apa? - Dia bilang dia akan memberikanmu kepada kami bila kami memang ingin kamu bergabung,"

_Diberikan, HUH?_

"tentu saja kami mau…," jawabnya cepat,

"Tapi apakah kamu bersedia dipindahkan ke divisi PEA?" lanjutnya dengan hati-hati

.

"AKU BERSEDIA!"

.

.

.

(**Bersambung**)

.

.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Saya tidak kenal orang yg main RFO dengan nick Bone, dan karakter ini tidak dibuat berdasarkan orang itu, (I'm pretty sure that there's someone using that nickname though). Maaf kesamaan nama ini tidak berarti apa-apa.

Karakter Dr. Celine Yoh yang merupakan representative dari Pan Earth Alliance (PEA) adalah karakter fiktif, saya rasa dia wajib ada untuk menghubungkan antara fic ini dengan alur original RF. Bedanya, kalau cerita originalnya menceritakan tentang Bumi dan Novus.. nah pasukan yang tersesat ini bukan keduanya. Mereka tidak muncul di cerita original RF. Mereka hanyalah faktor tak terduga yang dihiraukan oleh Herodian.

Untuk kedepannya, peran CY bakal penting banget. She is a high quality woman and Zendq naturally will be drawn to her. Sebenarnya, saya (penulis) beneran tanya ke cowok yang jadi "model" karakter Zendq ini; "hey, tipe cewek yg menurutmu menarik itu kayak gimana?" tapi sampai akhir dia tidak memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Uhuk, sama sekali tidak membantu =_=

Dan saya juga sempat nanya ke orang itu, "kalo kamu dikerjain macam Zendq dikerjain, reaksi kamu apa?," dia ngejawab tanpa ragu," GUE SABOTASE KAPALNYA," _yeah rite…_


	8. Helium (04) Meeting

**. PREVIOUS LIFE .**

_an RFO fan fic by Deluja_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **sebagian besar data yang digunakan dalam cerita ini berasal dari RF Online (hak cipta dipegang oleh pengarang dan pemegang license sahnya) Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan author semata, dan tidak mendatangkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun :D

* * *

**The Meeting (04) Helium**

Malam berlalu begitu saja tanpa sedetikpun aku terlelap. Ada hal-hal yang membuatku resah. Banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepalaku. Sejujurnya pertemuanku kemarin berlangsung lancar dengan El Dun Tanta. Sangat lancar malahan..

.

.

.

.

(Ruangan El Dun Tanta sehari sebelumnya…)

.

"HeliuM, kamu sudah besar.." katanya menyambutku.

"a.." aku tergagap, _apakah aku seharusnya sudah mengenalmu, orang tua?_

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu masih di dalam bedongan. Bayi mungil dalam gendongan Elred, dia-"

Aku spontan menahan napas mendengar nama kecil ayahku disebut.

"Tuanku kenal ayahku?" begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk, "Sekarang dia ada di mana?"

"Ayahmu? Tidak. dia.. tidak di sini…," pandangannya menerawang

"…kami sudah lama kehilangan dia"

"Apa dia sudah-"

"tidak.. tidak.. dia hanya-"

"..pergi" dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya disertai helaan napas, lalu langsung melanjutkan, "Kalau diteruskan akan ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan, Nak. Aku sendiri tidak dapat menjawabnya…tidak sekarang."

Kemudian, seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan Pria tua itu mendadak bertanya,"Katakanlah, Nak, bagaimana menurutmu tempat ini?"

"Novus?"

Aku membayangkan Novus, tanahnya, aroma anginnya, cahaya bulannya "Menurutku Novus adalah tempat yang agung dan penuh misteri... Bagaimanapun aku merasakan tempat ini dingin dan tertutup…"

"…Seolah menyimpan luka hati yang dalam"

Dia menatapku seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi terdiam dan hanya menepuk pundakku.

Beberapa saat kemudian barulah dia berkata, "Aku terkesan, Nak. Kamu benar, meski itu bukanlah jawaban yang aku harapkan."

Kebisuannya mengusikku untuk melanjutkan, "Di sini tiga bangsa berperang untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik, dan alamnya sudah sangat menderita…,"

Itu bukan sekedar ocehan tidak berdasar. Aku baru dua hari di sini saja sudah dapat merasakan bahwa Novus yang besar dan megah ini, kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ringseknya Bellator, tempat ini hanya "ditambal" dengan lebih baik, dirusak, dan diperbaiki lagi,

"…Begitulah yang selalu terjadi di dalam peperangan, menurutku."

"Kau tahu, Elred pernah mengatakan hal yang mirip dengan itu."

"oh ya…?"

"Yah.. kurasa itu pada akhirnya membuat dia enggan untuk berperang. Dia prajurit besar. Kami menyayangkan pengunduran dirinya ketika dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Bellator. Kami membutuhkan orang seperti dia. Ayahmu. Bertahun-tahun kami meminta dia kembali ke Novus untuk mengawal garis depan. Dia tidak pernah..., "

Dia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung, dan itu sangat menggangguku,

"…Beberapa tahun kemudian dia menjawab panggilan kami untuk kembali bertugas di Novus, namun dia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di medan pertempuran lagi"

Aku tidak menangkap inti dari perkataannya barusan. Ada hal yang hilang dari kalimatnya. Atau mungkin dia sudah terlalu tua dan melupakan banyak hal.

"Aku iri padanya karena dua hal.." dia tiba-tiba berkata,

"Pertama karena dia memiliki idealisme dan berjuang mempertahankan idealisme tersebut..

Kedua, dia beruntung punya anak yang berbakti seperti kamu," dia tergelak sambil mengacak rambutku.

Dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi aku dapat melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Pria senior ini… Aku merasa bahwa sebenarnya ada hal lain yang hendak dia sampaikan, namun aku merasakan bahwa ini – pertemuan pertama kami setelah sekian lama (sejak aku dalam bedongan katamu?) – bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengulik hal-hal yang enggan dia kemukakan. Akan datang waktu yang lebih baik.

_Bersabarlah Helium…_

Sebaliknya aku akan menanyakan hal yang lebih penting,

"Tidak, Tuanku, aku bukan anak yang berbakti,"

aku sengaja mengatakannya dengan ekspresi setulus mungkin,

"Kalau iya, aku pastilah berhasil mengikuti jejak ayah menjadi spiritualist"

_Ayo Helium… sedikit lagi… go go go… kamu bisa…_

"Spiritualist. Ha ha ha.. "

_Huh?..._

"Kamu adalah kamu, kamu berbeda dengan ayahmu. Meski job-class kalian berbeda, namun keduanya sama penting dan memiliki andil bagi kejayaan Bellato, "

_…Kata-katanya melenceng jauh dari skenario di kepalaku._

"tapi-"

"sh..," dia menghentikan protesku dengan satu gerakan jarinya, "Aku, El Dun Tanta, sudah melihat laporan hasil ujian akademimu. Dan aku pribadi yang akan merekomendasikanmu ke divisi ini seandainya Julan tidak melakukannya"

_Sial… ditolak sebelum bicara._

"Sudah sudah.. Kembali ke urusan resmi sekarang…"

_...eh? Resmi apa?_

"Jawab pertanyaanku.."

_Wait.._ Kenapa tiba-tiba suasananya jadi angker ya kalau mendadak ada kata 'resmi'.. Sepertinya sejak mendarat di sini sekitar dua hari yang lalu, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyebut-nyebut apapu yang berbau formal. Sebenarnya aku memang belum mendengar pengarahan apapun, aku kan tertidur pulas sewaktu di 'Outer Ring'.

_eaps… aku mulai mengerti letak permasalahannya!_

"Helium, mengapa kamu tidak hadir di upacara penerimaan?"

…

_AN…GI...ELA… LU…LA…NISSSS!_

_Ingatkan aku untuk BERTERIMA KASIH padamu nanti…_

…

.

.

_Sh*t.._

Singkat cerita aku diceramahinya selama dua jam mengenai tiga hal. Kedisiplinan, kedisiplinan …dan KEDISIPLINAN.

Prajurit baru yang ikut upacara penerimaan umumnya diperbolehkan memilih satu antara empat pilihan senjata yang disediakan, namun aku telah melewatkan itu karena aku tertidur – tentu saja. Ia sudah menyisakan sebuah pedang besar untukku.

_Hey, aku suka pedang ini.._

Tapi kemudian dia memberiku sebuah tongkat besi dan berpesan agar aku membawanya dalam misiku besok.

_Bukankah seharusnya: tombak, kapak, pedang atau belati?_

Aku menerima tongkat itu tanpa banyak bertanya. Aku terlalu bingung untuk bertanya. Tongkat ini bukan senjata yang lazim digunakan baik oleh warior maupun spiritualis. Ini hanya sebuah besi batangan, tidak lebih.

…

Kemudian orang tua itu menangis haru dan aku pun menghiburnya. Dia bertingkah seperti seorang ayah yang hendak melepas putrinya ke pelaminan …atau lebih tepatnya - ke medan perang. Aku tidak pernah menduga kalau Bellato memiliki Race Manager yang pendek, imut-imut, sudah tua, tapi kolokan seperti ini.

Sebelum melepasku pergi dia memberikan benda lainnya. Sesuatu yang berat dan terbungkus kain. Katanya ini adalah benda yang berkaitan erat dengan misi terakhir ayahku. Dia bilang aku bebas memutuskan apa yang ingin kulakukan dengan "peninggalan" ini.

.

.

…

Aku melihat ke arah penunjuk waktuku. Pukul 02.46.

Ah, sudah hampir waktunya..

.

.

.

(B**ersambung**)

.

.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Helium menghitung waktu dia di Novus adalah selama dia bangun. Dia pingsan setidaknya 3 hari sejak di pesawat, jadi dia di Novus hampir seminggu. Ada orang yang berbaik hati menggotong Helium dari pesawat ke kamar asrama, jadi dia menggunakan tempat itu untuk seterusnya, tapi dia tidak pernah melapor ke barak pelatihan (ibaratnya kalau di game, dia ngga pernah ngerjain quest apapun, cuma seliweran gak jelas).

Helium sangat imajinatif. Aku gak yakin aku bisa menggambarkan proses imajinasi Helium dengan baik. Dia sering mendadak ganti mode real life ke pemandangan yg terfilter imajinasi dia. Bengong dengan mata melek… itu bakat!


	9. Zendq (05) Expedition

**. PREVIOUS LIFE .**

_an RFO fan fic by Deluja_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **sebagian besar data yang digunakan dalam cerita ini berasal dari RF Online (hak cipta dipegang oleh pengarang dan pemegang license sahnya) Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan author semata, dan tidak mendatangkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun :D

* * *

.

**Expedition (05) Zendq**

.

Tugasku adalah mencari sumber air baru. Meski kebocoran telah teratasi secara misterius (sudah bukan misteri sejak aku melihat rekaman CCTVnya), kami tetaplah dalam status darurat air.

Walaupun yang meminta adalah wanita cantik, tapi aku tidak sedikitpun menyembunyikan keenggananku. "Tidak," tolakku untuk kesekian kalinya, dan Celine membujukku dengan alasan baru setiap kali aku menolaknya.

("Aku kan baru sembuh")"Justru itulah kamu perlu banyak udara segar", katanya sambil tertawa garing.

("Minta saja salah satu prajurit melakukannya") "Orang divisi militer maksudmu? Mereka semua tak berguna, kalaupun mereka berhasil menemukan air, tidak akan membaginya dengan yang lain" (-_Yep, benar sekali. Cewek ini jelas ngerti banget divisi militer kayak apa._)

("Tetap saja, aku bukan orang yang tepat melakukan tugas ini") "Tidak ada orang lain yang lebih tepat dan lebih berdedikasi melakukan apapun dibanding kau, kurasa…" (-_Trims, aku juga ngga bisa nemuin orang lain yang lebih tolol dariku, kalau itu maksudmu._)

("Terima kasih telah mengingatkan aku pada hal menyebalkan, sekalian aja suruh aku melakukan semuanya") Dia tertawa dan menjelaskan," Kamu ngga berharap kalau di sini sama seperti di Militer kan? Kita selalu _teamplay_, jangan kuatir. Aku sudah minta seorang mekanik untuk membantu. Aku akan membimbingmu dari markas." Kemudian, dia menunjukkan cara kerja pemindai yang berkedip-kedip di layarnya, sesekali beralih ke layar lain yang sepertinya berupa topografi planet, asteroid, atau disebut apapun-lah tempat ini.

…

"Ternyata Bone…," kataku datar.

Aku seharusnya tidak heran mengetahui bahwa dia lagi yang bakal diutus untuk menjadi patnerku dalam misi ini. Dua kali aku ketemu dia minggu ini, jauh lebih sering daripada ketika kami di SMU dulu. Mungkin dia mengincar salah satu cewek di PEA… Pepita? …atau Celine?

Di luar dugaan, sepertinya Bone akrab dengan semuanya di PEA. Bahkan menyapa dua cowok pendiam di meja yang bersebrangan, yang baru aku ketahui namanya. Yang satu bernama Andes, dan yang lainnya lebih suka dipanggil Bruce dibanding nama aslinya yang sulit dilafalkan. "Bruce berasal dari Vietnam," kata Bone, "Pepita... Spanyol – Celine… Korea – Andes… adikku," –_OK, itu menjawab pertanyaan mengapa PEA sudi mengandalkan orang ini._

_…_

"Bagaimana mesin kapal?" tanyaku berusaha mencari topik percakapan yang wajar selagi Andes dan Celine dengan sigap memasangi kami baju kedap udara – risih – ini jelas bukan tipe seragam favoritku, dan aku berusaha mengabaikan jari-jari ramping yang mengencangkan segel dan mengamankan peralatan komunikasi pada sisi badanku – terlalu fokus akan membuatku salah tingkah. Aku cuma bisa berharap cewek ini kuat tahan napas karena sudah seminggu aku tidak mandi.

"_Phew_..Tidak akan jalan dalam waktu dekat," Bone sepertinya beranggapan bahwa itu hal yang tidak perlu ditutup-tutupi. Dia tersenyum sementara adiknya menggerutu gusar karena kesulitan mengancingkan seragam itu di beberapa tempat, "Tahan napas!, " katanya sebelum berhasil menyegelnya dengan sempurna.

"_Shape up, man_, " kataku sambil menepuk perutnya dengan punggung tanganku. Dan segelan yang susah payah dibuat itupun terbuka kembali. Bone mengganggap itu hal yang lucu (kalau dalam posisinya aku sih tidak akan menganggap itu hal yang lucu). Andes memandang tidak percaya. Pepita memberikan segulung _ducktape_ kepadanya, yang langsung digunakannya untuk membebat Bone seperti bungkus kado yang jelek. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa.

...

"OK, dengar baik-baik," kata Celine, yang sepertinya sudah dianggap sebagai pemimpin kelompok kecil ini. "Kita tidak punya apa-apa mengenai planet ini, bahkan namanya kita tidak tahu," lanjutnya, " kita punya gambaran topografinya berdasarkan alat sonar yang menunjukkan bahwa di seluruh permukaannya tidak ada air…"

"Alat ini…," wanita itu mengangkat tangan kiriku untuk menunjukkan benda kecil berlayar LED di atasnya," …adalah sebuah thermometer – tempat yang ada air biasanya bersuhu lebih rendah, kita berharap bahwa perinsip itu juga berlaku di planet ini," lalu ia mengembalikan tanganku ke posisi semula dengan hati-hati.

"Alat ini…," lajutnya lagi menunjukkan sebuah alat berbentuk kotak bertangkai panjang, "… juga adalah sebuah thermometer, sekaligus sonar. Begitu thermometer di tanganmu menunjukkan angka berwarna hijau, tancapkan ini di tanah, dia akan menunjukkan apakah ada air di bawahnya. Dan kami akan mengecek datanya dari sini. Kalau jumlahnya bagus, Bone bisa langsung bersiap memasang pipa penyedot di lokasi," Bone menjawabnya dengan kedipan mata – _yuck_.

"Ya, Zendq?" jawab Celine ketika aku mengangkat tanganku untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kalian tidak pakai alat sonar yang lebih besar yang di pesawat?". Bone melihatku prihatin seolah aku ini bloon.

"Karena di sini ngga ada tabungan air yang cukup besar untuk tertangkap sonar, jadi seseorang harus mendekati sumbernya dan mencari tahu," jawaban bernada tidak sabaran itu berasal dari Bruce. Kemudian Celine tersenyum kepadaku dengan pandangan yang jelas-jelas menyiratkan, _"See?... tak ada gunanya mencoba menghindar"_.

…

Dari hall A yang dingin menjejakkan kaki di planet gurun pasir ini… bagaikan terjun bebas dari surga ke neraka. Panas luar binasa! Aku merasakan bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di dalam baju kedap udaraku. Pengatur suhu yang seperti life support mini di dalamnya tidak banyak membantu, tidak terlalu berbeda dengan barak militer yang senantiasa memanggangmu hidup-hidup, dengan perlahan – tidak cukup panas untuk membuatmu mati, tapi tidak cukup nyaman untukmu hidup.

Ironis… begitu banyak air keluar dari pori-pori kulitku sementara kami semakin beranjak dari tempat yang nyaman ini UNTUK MENCARI AIR.

Kami bergerak memutar dengan _mothership_ sebagai pusat sebuah spiral besar –sesuai dengan instruksi Celine di balik komunikator. Ini supaya kami bisa menemukan sumber air yang terdekat, sebelum mencari ke arah yang lebih jauh. Kita perlu berhemat pipa sebanyak yang kita bisa.

Aku bertekat menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat, maka aku melangkah dengan tidak sabaran mengitari kapal. Satu lingkaran berlalu, thermometer di tanganku tidak menunjukkan perubahan warna. Angka yang ditampilkan pun cukup mengejutkan, mungkin tanpa baju pengaman ini kami benar-benar bisa mati terpanggang – dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Berapa lama lagi waktu kami di sini sampai semua besi kapal lumer?

Kalau aku saja kepayahan... apalagi Bone yang seragamnya dua nomer di bawah ukuran tubuhnya. Setelah melihat dia terus-terusan membetulkan dan memegangi ujung _ducktape_ yang terlepas, aku menyuruhnya kembali ke kapal. – _sigh, tidak berguna_ – di sisi lain komunikator aku mendengar Celine mendesah tanda setuju.

Lingkaran kedua – lebih besar dari lingkaran pertama – berjarak 20 meter dari mabes. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penurunan suhu yang berarti.

Lingkaran ketiga… lalu keempat… aku mulai mempertanyakan kenapa aku di sini. Bekerja di balik meja selama tiga bulan telah melunturkan staminaku yang terlatih sebelumnya. Ini terlalu berat buatku, " ini sia-sia," kataku kepada Celine. "Kurasa hari ini sudah cukup jauh. Kembalilah, Zendq," ujarnya.

Aku masih terus memperhatikan LED di tangan kiriku – sambil memegang 4 termometer bertangkai di tangan kananku – ketika semua LED mendadak menunjukkan angka 8888 sebelum akhirnya mati, bersamaan dengan bunyi kresek halus. "Celine? Celine…," wah payah, komunikatorku juga mati.

Sebelumnya aku tidak sadar karena terus memperhatikan arah langkahku (melihat lekat-lekat ke tanah), LED dan petunjuk dari komunikator. Namun karena semua alat kini tidak berfungsi, aku jadi bisa melihat aku berada di mana.

Aku menemukan sumber air, berjarak kurang dari 50 meter dari pesawat.

…

Aku yakin sebelum bunyi kresek yang kudengar tadi aku melewati sebuah membran. Membran itu tidak terlihat dari luar, tapi kini aku berada di dalam jadi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ini sejenis force field atau apalah – meminjam istilah dari salah satu bacaan favoritku – dan memiliki daya elektromaknetik untuk merusak peralatan. _Pantas saja…_

Semua ini bersumber dari – kalau aku bisa mempercayai penglihatanku – sebuah pesawat lain. Berbeda dari pesawat kami, benda ini adalah sebuah karya seni (Bukan berarti aku berminat pada bidang seni, tapi semua orang pasti berpikir sama). Benda mengkilat dan kaya ukiran ini pastilah sebuah pesawat, karena aku bisa mengenali bagian kepala (anjungan) dan ekor(roket pendorong)-nya. Sebagai pecinta sejati novel-novel sci-fi aku jarang salah.

Yang jadi masalah adalah benda ini berdiri di atas sebuah sumber air besar (daerah sekitarnya pun menghijau dengan kontrasnya, tapi saat ini aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan keanehan ini). Masalah kedua, baru terpikir olehku bahwa getaran elektromagnetiknya mungkin bukan hanya mematikan peralatan di tanganku, tapi juga life support di bajuku.

Berdebar-debar aku mengeceknya. Oh, OK, ternyata dugaanku salah… life supportku masih berfungsi – meski aku tidak tahu sampai kapan. Menimbang prioritasku (aku gak mau ambil resiko mati di sini, tentu saja) kuputuskan untuk kembali ke mabes.

.

**(bersambung)**

.

.

.

* * *

**Curhat Author:**

Karakter Zendq dibuat semirip mungkin dengan tokoh aslinya (orangnya belum baca cerita ini, tapi dia tahu kalau dia dijadikan tokoh utama... saya sudah minta ijin). Dia mungkin satu dari sedikit cowok yang kukenal yang ngga merokok, mulut dan kelakuannya sopan (ngga mengumpat, ngga ngegosip dan ngga ngomong jorok)... tapi orang ini beneran ada. Mungkin saya memang ngefans sama beliau sampai bikin cerita ini, tapi mungkin juga chapter depan doi bakal gue bunuh... hahahaha, ngga lah!

Thanks telah bersabar dan mengikuti cerita ini, lanjutan sudah ditabung 2 chapter, selesai diketik dan sedang diproof-read. Mungkin sebentar lagi bakal diupload.

Tombol PM sedia 24 x 7 boleh diabuse kapan saja. Tapi jangan marah kalau aku reply-nya minggu/bulan depan yah XD


	10. Helium (05) Expedition

**. PREVIOUS LIFE .**

_an RFO fan fic by Deluja_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **sebagian besar data yang digunakan dalam cerita ini berasal dari RF Online (hak cipta dipegang oleh pengarang dan pemegang license sahnya) Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan author semata, dan tidak mendatangkan keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun :D

* * *

.

**Expedition (05) Helium**

**.**

Berkat adanya portal warp, aku tiba di Anacadae 10 menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Aku sempat bingung dengan keadaan sekitar, bagiku semua dinding ini terlihat sama. Waktu 5 menit kuhabiskan untuk sprint mengelilingi benteng sebelum akhirnya menemukan pintu keluar yang sebenarnya cuma beberapa meter di belakang portal.

Orang itu sudah menunggu di teras bangunan itu.

"_Good_. Kamu tepat waktu! Ayo.." dia pun menghambur keluar, tanpa menghiraukan aku yang agak tertinggal di belakang.

Langkahnya terlihat ringan.. sepertinya sangat hapal dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Kuperhatikan pakaiannya berbeda dari celemek dan baju kerja yang dikenakannya kemarin. Kali ini ia memakai baju berkerah tinggi – menutupi wajahnya mulai dari hidung ke bawah. Sebuah tongkat – yang lebih bagus dari punyaku – tersampir di punggungnya. Lengan bajunya bertatahkan simbol ornamen seperti bintang – kalau tidak salah symbol itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi prajurit-prajurit khusus. _Mustahil_, pikirku.

Kami melewati sekawanan Robust Lava, dan mereka mulai membidik kami dengan sengit. Beberapa tembakan meleset, tiga menyerempet, satu yang kena.. "Aww" aku terkejut, rasanya perih dan ngilu, lebih sakit dari yang kubayangkan. Bukannya menolong, dia malah berkata tak sabaran, "LEWATI SAJA SEMUA.. cepat!"

"Cepat, lari terus sampai batas tebing! Di sana baru aman"

"Hosh.. hosh.." kalau saja aku tidak membawa pedang besar dan tongkat besi super berat ini aku pasti bisa berlari lebih cepat lagi. Huh!

…

"Dataran ini dikenal sebagai Tebing Petir, dulunya tebing ini adalah surga level menengah,"

kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Belakangan banyak penyusup bangsa kaleng berkumpul di sini, jadi kita tidak boleh terlalu lama. Selesaikan urusan, lalu cepat pergi."

"Bangsa Kaleng?"

"Iya, Bangsa Cyborg Accretia. Kamu tentu sudah pernah dengar mengenai mereka"

"Kurang lebih.." jawabku acuh, "Nah apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?"

Hari seharusnya masih gelap saat ini, kalau saja tidak ada bulan yang besar sekali di atas laut. Lautnya jadi terlihat bening keperakan, sejenis ganggang tumbuh menutupi dasarnya.

"Berikan pedangmu" katanya

"Hah!"

"Ayo cepat.. waktu adalah Dalant!"

Hei, bukankah ini yang disebut pemalakan? Awalnya kukira bercanda, namun matanya terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Akhirnya aku mengalah, pedang yang baru kuterima kemarin itu kuserahkan padanya. Tongkat besinya juga ingin kuberikan (kalau yang ini sih dengan senang hati), tapi dia menolak. Sebagai ganti pedang dia memberiku secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang terdiri dari huruf kapital semua –hurufnya besar kecil berantakan seperti tulisan anak-anak.

"Kamu pakai tongkat saja, aku grogi ngelihat orang sembrono macam kamu bawa-bawa pedang. Itu daftar bahan yang kita cari," katanya cepat, sambil memastikan bahwa aku membaca isi daftar itu baik-baik. Banyak nama yang tidak kumengerti, terdapat tidak kurang dari 40 varietas tanaman dan bagian tubuh hewan tertulis di dalamnya, sebagian besar ditandai peringatan – SANGAT BERACUN!

_Yang pecah kemarin tidak sampai 20 botol.. orang ini jelas-jelas mencari masalah denganku._

"Oi, jangan cemberut begitu. Yang kemarin kamu rusak adalah ramuan yang sudah kukeringkan. Kamu membuat jerih payahku selama sebulan terbuang sia-sia"

"..."

"Levelmu juga belum cukup untuk mencarinya sendirian. Aku hanya minta ditemani, kurasa aku banyak memberi keringanan"

_"..."_

"Ingat! Waktu adalah Dalant"

_MANA MUNGKIN AKU LUPA? Kalimat itu baru saja kau ucapkan satu menit yang lalu!_

Kurasakan keinginan yang nyaris tidak tertahankan untuk menghajar kepalanya (sekali saja boleh kan?) pakai tongkat besi berat ini, biar dia sadar.

_Tapi, ah, mati dia nanti! Kemarin kesenggol tidak sengaja saja mental... dasar kerupuk! bagaimana kalau sengaja? Biarlah, aku juga mau urusan cari bahan ini cepat selesai. Aku akan buat perhitungan belakangan._

.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian..

36 varietas tanaman sudah terkumpul dan dipak rapih dalam ranselnya. Dia melakukan semuanya tanpa bantuanku. Kehadiranku sejauh ini murni hanya untuk menemani saja.

Tidak seperti kesan yang ditimbulkan oleh penampilan luarnya, orang itu cekatan memanjat, menggali dan memotong menggunakan pisau. Gesitnya.. Makin lama diliat makin mirip sama anak flem, ck ck ck..

"Yang ini adalah getah siput es, ampuh menyembuhkan luka bakar." katanya seraya menempelkan benda menjijikkan itu ke betisku. Yuck..rasanya lengket, geli-geli dingin. Sebenarnya aku bukannya tidak sadar bahwa betis kananku terbakar parah sepanjang 15 cm. Uhm, semoga tidak berbekas. Bukannya aku peduli pada penampilan… cuma ini bukan luka yang patut dibanggakan.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya

"Rasanya tidak jelek juga.. dari mana kau belajar hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Bakat alam"

_Bah... jawaban macam apa itu?_ Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Terima kasih kembali," balasnya sinis, meski aku belum mengucapkan apa-apa.

.

.

"Yang berikutnya adalah kerak cangkang Queen Crook. Dia ganas, tapi dengan sedikit taktik kita bisa mengambilnya tanpa harus bertarung"

Selama 10 menit, dia mengajari aku untuk menangkis serangan cakar Queen Crook dengan menggunakan tongkat. Gerakan makhluk itu lambat, sehingga pada prosesnya cukup mudah. Sementara itu dia akan mengikis sedikit kulit cangkangnya dari belakang. Dia bilang asalkan aku konsentrasi seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

Ternyata hal yang terjadi diluar perhitungan kami. Ketika aku sedang sangat (baca: s-a-n-g-a-t !) berkonsentrasi dengan makhluk oranye bercangkang keras dihadapanku, seekor Ace Meat Clod mendekati si tukang obat dari belakang. Sepertinya dia tertarik oleh bau-bauan yang berasal dari ransel cowok rese ini.

.

*chorp* *choorrr..p* *Hop* "Aaaa…aaa.." suara teriakan itu teredam, namun masih jelas terdengar. Ace Meat Clod itu dengan mudah menyeruput lalu menelan Mandrake bulat-bulat. Aku belum pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini. Benar-benar tontonan seru, kalau saja aku tidak harus menghadapi dua monster sekaligus setelahnya.

_Well, terima kasih Tuan Clod dan Nyonya Crook, kalian telah berbaik hati membersihkan bumi dari orang yang rese… sekarang, biarkan aku pulang… please?_

Teriakan histeris keluar dari mulutku secara otomatis. Aku mendorong Queen Crook itu dengan tongkatku sampai dia terjengkang ke belakang. Berkat tindakanku barusan, aku jadi punya jarak yang cukup untuk lari. Tapi seorang pejuang sejati tidak bisa meninggalkan makhluk tak berdaya pasrah menunggu maut dicerna dalam lambung ulat raksasa.

_Kenapa aku harus?_

_Andai aku lahir sebagai wanita egois, umurku bakal lebih panjang.. sigh_

Di tengah keraguanku, si Queen Crook bangkit dan menyerbu dengan penuh amarah.

"O-ow.." padahal aku sudah diperingatkan supaya tidak menantang monster-monster besar sebelum levelku cukup. Sekarang lihat akibatnya. Sialnya, kakiku terlalu gemetar untuk lari.

"Choorrp* *Choorrrpp..* keduanya berjalan mendekatiku..

_GYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhh….._

Teriakku sekeras mungkin dalam hati, meski saat ini aku membisu dan membatu – sedikit berharap mereka jadi tidak tertarik padaku lagi …Jelas-jelas sudah terlambat sekarang, MEREKA SANGAT TERTARIK.

*chorp* *cro...hpx* seperti suara orang tersedak.

Tiba-tiba Ace Meat Clod yang sangat besar itu tersentak kesakitan dan terhuyung-huyung, menubruk Queen Crook di sampingnya. Kesempatan itu kugunakan untuk melumpuhkan si Queen Crook. Satu kali sabetan tongkat besi yang kulayangkan sekuat tenaga ternyata dapat meretakkan cangkangnya. Satu kali tumbukan besar untuk menghancurkannya. Lalu sisa-sisa tubuhnya yang kini tidak terlindungi cangkang, kuserang membabi buta sampai tinggal genangan yang tak dapat dikenali.

Tidak jauh dariku, si Meat Clod sedang menghadapi pertarungannya sendiri. Terdengar erangan dan gumaman tidak jelas dari arah perutnya yang membuncit, tanda-tanda perlawanan dari Mandrake. (_Wah, belum mati rupanya.._) Lalu terdengar suara dentuman, disusul gelombang cahaya putih yang langsung menyebar ke segala arah.

"_Air Blast!_" Perut Meat Clod raksasa itu menggembung karena udara, sebagian langsung dikeluarkan melalui mulutnya. Blehh!

_Ugh, baunya…_

Dia masih menggeliat-geliut, aku bingung bagaimana cara melawannya tanpa melukai Mandrake di dalamnya. Tanpa kusangka, sebilah pedang mengiris rongga perutnya dari dalam.

_HEY ITU PEDANGKU!_

Si tukang obat susah payah keluar dari perutnya, masih bergulat dalam jeratan lendir hijau yang sangat kental. Ia merangkak menjauh dari Meat Clod sekarat yang lambungnya terbuka itu. Makhluk raksasa itu masih bergerak-gerak, namun pasti tidak akan bertahan lama.

"JAGA JARAK!" katanya melarang, "AKU TERKENA RACUN". Miasma kelabu menghiasi permukaan kulitnya yang semula berwarna pucat.

_Ihhh…. disuruh mendekat pun aku ogah…_

Aku hanya dapat melihat dari jauh apa yang hendak dia lakukan. Cowok itu berusaha berdiri sendiri, meski beberapa kali tergelincir sebelum akhirnya berhasil menapak dengan kedua kakinya.

_Kayak lihat bayi belajar jalan… hahahaha…_

_Pemandangannya cukup mengharukan - setelah melalui operasi pembedahan darurat, lahirlah seekor bayi laki-laki yang sehat dari Mama Meat Clod. Rasanya bayi ini mirip seseorang yah…_

…

Aku menunggu dia meraih ke dalam ranselnya – yang kini bermandikan cairan perut ulat bulu – untuk mengeluarkan penawar racun. Aku yakin dia membawa beberapa… tapi dia tidak melakukannya, dia hanya dengan kepayahan berusaha berdiri tegak. Lalu terdiam seolah menunggu sesuatu dengan mata terpejam. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan sela-sela bibirnya.

_Hey hey…, jangan membuatku takut.. jangan bilang kamu ngga punya penawarnya?_

Siapapun yang pernah sekolah, tahu bahwa Racun Meat Clod bekerja dalam hitungan detik. Dan bagian terburuknya adalah, prosesnya terbilang menyakitkan.

"_Purge!_", Akhirnya dia berhasil memantapkan kuda-kuda dan berkonsentrasi untuk melafalkan mantera pembersihan racun. Hal yang cukup sulit dilakukan oleh siapapun selagi racun ganas men ghancurkan pembuluh darahmu.

Aku tertegun, dia ini job-class apa sebenarnya? Serangan forcenya tidak terlalu kuat, namun dia berimprovisasi dengan bentuk serangan lain, contohnya serangan pedang tadi. Aku mengingat-ingat… seragamnya… aku pernah melihat jenis seragam serupa di buku manual. Mungkinkah dia.. Holy Chandra?

Tidak salah lagi, Holy Chandra minimal level 40. Seharusnya dia bisa menamatkan Ace Meat Clod plus si Queen Crook sendirian.

_Jadi buat apa aku di sini?_

_._

**_(bersambung)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Curhat Author:**

Ini adalah chappie terakhir yang merupakan simpenan dari beberapa tahun lalu, mulai besok semua adalah tulisan fresh yang baru gue ketik. Ini chappie fave gue (dulu karakter ingame bernickname Helium dan Mandrake benar-benar survey ke Tebing Petir demi supaya gue bisa nulis cerita ini) CMIIW untuk istilah-istilah ingamenya dan kalo ada pertanyaan atau sekedar mau nebak apa yang bakal terjadi di chappie selanjutnya silahkan PM, OK!

* * *

**Kamus RFO:**

Splinter = monster berbentuk anjing/serigala.

Robust Lava = monster mutan semi robot yang mengeluarkan serangan jarak jauh seperti laser.

Dalant = mata uang Bellato.

Flem = monster yang bentuk dan kelakuannya seperti persilangan kelinci dengan monyet... ada yg bilang mirip kangguru

Holy Chandra = sebutan bagi job-class healer di ras Bellato (ini adalah Job ketiga yang baru bisa diambil ketika level 40, dengan urutan Spiritualist(lv1)—Chandra(lv30) – Holy Chandra(lv40))

Queen Crook = Ratu para Crook. Persilangan antara kelomang, lobster dan lampu neon warna oren menyala.

Meat Clod = Ulat bulu raksasa dengan daging yang berlipat-lipat. (udah pernah ditest… karakter Mandrake bener-bener bisa ditelen bullet-bulet sama momon ini.. gue bahkan ada screenshotnya – 'bukti' yang mendasari pembuatan chappie ini).

Ace … = monster abnormal yang lebih kuat.


End file.
